You're being watched
by smile1
Summary: RJ! !DONE! Eight teens on one island. That's got to be interesting, right ? Especially with all the romance that's blossoming between our favorite pare! But not only romance is keeping them occupied. They're being watched! PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. Too good to be true

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! Okay I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but I swear I'm going to finish them. I just had this great idea for another story and I had to write the first chapter. Now this chapter might not be as good as the other chapters, but that's because I had to explain everything in this chapter. So don't take things to seriously in this chapter.....okay ? Anyway I hope you like it. It's going to be a R/J......in the end, but for now it's a R/D, R/T and R/J. O and it's going to be a horror/romance. Weird combination, I know. And I don't know if I can pull it of, but I'm going to try. So please tell me what you think of it. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Lane was flipping through a magazine without interest and Rory was caught up in one of her books. It was the first week of summer vacation and already the two girls were bored. They had both been real excited about the summer and now that it was here they had nothing to do. Suddenly Lane started to pull Rory's arm. Rory looked up from her book with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
Lane: ''I found the perfect thing for us to do during the summer vacation. How does a deserted island sound ? Imagine an entire island to ourselves, a blue ocean, lying on the beach every day without a care in the world......''  
  
R: ''It sounds great, but it's never going to happen.''  
  
Rory started to read again.  
  
Lane: ''What if I told you that it could ?''  
  
Rory put her book down again and looked at Lane again.  
  
R: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
Lane: ''About this.''  
  
Lane held up the magazine and pointed at the page that she was reading.  
  
R: ''So ? It's a picture of a beach, so what ?''  
  
Lane sighed and handed her the magazine.  
  
Lane: ''Just read.''  
  
Rory took the magazine and started to read. When she finished reading the page, she looked up at Lane again.  
  
R: ''Is this for real ?''  
  
Lane shrugged.  
  
Lane: ''I don't know, but it sure looks great.''  
  
R: ''It looks too good to be true. I mean you don't have to pay for the trip.......''  
  
Lane: ''You probably don't have to pay for the trip, because you're getting dropped on an deserted island.''  
  
R: ''But you don't know where the island is.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, it's a secret location. Makes it more exciting.''  
  
R: ''Why don't any of the people get to know the location of the island ?''  
  
Lane grabbed the magazine again and looked at the pictures.  
  
Lane: ''Not just people, but teenagers. See ? You must be between the ages of sixteen and eighteen.''  
  
R: ''Like it makes sense now ?''  
  
Lane: ''Who cares where the island is ? What's important is that you don't have to pay for the trip.''  
  
R: ''I still think it's too good to be true.''  
  
Lane: ''Come on Ror. It's a free vacation.''  
  
R: ''I don't know if my mom would let me spend almost a week on a deserted island alone with other teens and what about your mom ?''  
  
Lane: ''Of course your mom will let you. Just ask her. And don't worry about my mom, if you can go I can go.''  
  
R: ''I don't know......''  
  
Lane: ''Please ?''  
  
R: ''I'm not sure. I mean it doesn't say where the island is.''  
  
Lane: ''Rory...........''  
  
Lane pouted and crossed her arms. Rory looked at the pictures in the magazine once more and sighed.  
  
R: ''Okay, if my mom says that I can go, I'll go.''  
  
Lane: ''Thank you. You are so my best friend.''  
  
Lane got up and hugged Rory. Rory started to laugh.  
  
R: ''You're welcome.''  
  
Lane let Rory go and grabbed the magazine.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
Lane: ''I'm going to find your mom and ask her.''  
  
R: ''Now ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, we have to know today or we're going to be too late and it's bye bye to the beach and the sun.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and got up too.  
  
R: ''Fine, we'll go ask her now. I think she's at Luke's.''  
  
Lane: ''Great. Hey, maybe Jess wants to come too ?''  
  
R: ''No way. If he comes then Shane will come and I don't think I can handle that.''  
  
Lane: ''I can understand where you're coming from. I mean I get just sick watching those two.''  
  
R: ''I know, they make out all day.''  
  
Rory followed Lane outside.  
  
Lane: ''Don't worry. You know he's totally in to you.''  
  
Lane put her arm around Rory's shoulder and grinned at her.  
  
R: ''I'm not worried.''  
  
Lane: ''O really ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I just wish that they would make out somewhere else instead of in the diner.......''  
  
Lane: ''Or on the street, at the bridge, in the gazebo and at.......''  
  
R: ''Okay, I get your point and besides I have Dean.''  
  
Lane: ''Yep, you have Dean.''  
  
R: ''And he's really sweet.....and nice........''  
  
Lane: ''And normal.''  
  
R: ''I like normal.''  
  
Lane: ''Whatever you say. I'll see you at the diner.''  
  
R: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
Lane didn't answer and started to run. Rory sighed and started to run too.  
  
When the two girls entered the diner Jess didn't have to look up to see that it were Lane and Rory. Whenever Rory entered he just knew, he couldn't explain. Rory and Lane walked over to the counter where Lorelai was sitting and each sat down on the opposite side of her.  
  
L: ''Hey girls.''  
  
R: ''Hi mom.''  
  
L: ''What's up with you two ?''  
  
Lane gave her an impatient look and signals for her to go on.  
  
R: ''Well we wanted to ask you something.''  
  
L: ''Shoot.''  
  
R: ''Well you know that we've been kind of bored lately and........''  
  
L: ''Kind of bored ?''  
  
Lane: ''She's right Ror, we were more than kind of bored.''  
  
R: ''Anyway..........''  
  
She gave Lane a look and continued.  
  
R: ''Lane found this add in a magazine about a deserted island and.........''  
  
L: ''How much is it going to cost ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing really.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, it's free. Look.......''  
  
Lane gave Lorelai the magazine and she started to read. When she looked up Lane and Rory both looked at her hopefully.  
  
L: ''Is this for real ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''Don't know, but it sure seems like it.''  
  
Lane: ''Of course it's for real.''  
  
Lorelai looked from Rory to Lane and back again.  
  
L: ''What about your mom ?''  
  
Lane: ''If Rory can go then I can go.''  
  
L: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
Lane: ''Positive.''  
  
Lorelai looked at the magazine again and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
R: ''Well ?''  
  
L: ''I guess it's okay.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, you two deserve a vacation and it's free so there's no reason for me to say no.''  
  
Lane: ''Thank you thank you !''  
  
R: ''Thanks mom.''  
  
L: ''No problem sweets.''  
  
Rory took the magazine from Lorelai and looked at the pictures again. It did look beautiful.  
  
J: ''What's that ?''  
  
Before Rory could answer Jess grabbed the magazine. Rory waited until he was done reading before she said something.  
  
R: ''Sound too good to be true, doesn't it ?''  
  
Jess shrugged and gave her back the magazine.  
  
J: ''It's free and that's the most important thing.''  
  
R: ''Guess so.''  
  
She read the add again.  
  
J: ''You do know that you have to go in groups of eight, don't you ?''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, it says so right there at the bottom of the page.''  
  
Rory looked at the bottom of the page. It was true. You had to go in groups of eight or ten to be accepted. So much for their free vacation.  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah ?''  
  
R: ''Read this.''  
  
She pointed at the words on the bottom of the page. When Lane was done reading she looked disappointed.  
  
Lane: ''So much for our vacation.''  
  
R: ''Yeah.........''  
  
J: ''Not necessarily.''  
  
Rory and Lane looked up at him with a questioned look on their face.  
  
R: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
J: ''Well you two really wanna go, right ?''  
  
Rory and Lane both nodded.  
  
J: ''So all you have to do is find six more people to go with you, make that four more people.''  
  
R: ''Four ? But it says six.''  
  
J: ''I know it does.''  
  
He smirked.  
  
Lane: ''I still don't get it.''  
  
R: ''I do.''  
  
Lane: ''Explain please ?''  
  
Rory locked eyes with Jess.  
  
R: ''He and Shane are coming too.''  
  
Lane: ''What ? No way.''  
  
R: ''I'm afraid they are.''  
  
Lane crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
Lane: ''Ain't happening.''  
  
R: ''Lane......be reasonable. If they come, we only have to find four more people.''  
  
Lane thought about it for a while and sighed.  
  
Lane: ''You're right. But I'm not happy about this.''  
  
J: ''Me neither.''  
  
Suddenly Lane's expression changed and she started to smiled.  
  
Lane: ''I can bring Dave.''  
  
Rory started to smile too.  
  
R: ''And I can bring Dean.''  
  
J: ''Six down, two more to go or find actually.''  
  
Lane: ''So who else are we going to ask ?''  
  
Rory looked at her hands and whispered a name.  
  
Lane: ''What did you say ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, you have got to speak up.''  
  
R: ''I was thinking about Paris. She's al alone this summer and I feel kind of sorry for her.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay only one more to go.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but who ?''  
  
Lane: ''Oooooo I know, that guy, what's his name ?''  
  
R: ''What guy ?''  
  
Lane: ''The one that goes to school with you and Paris.''  
  
R: ''You mean Tristan ?''  
  
Lane nodded.  
  
R: ''There's no way I'm staying on a deserted island with Tristan.''  
  
Lane: ''You'll have to.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
Lane: ''Do you know anyone else ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
Lane: ''Well then Tristan it is.''  
  
She got up and started to jump up and down.  
  
Lane: ''This is so exciting. I'm going to tell Dave.''  
  
She started to head to the door.  
  
R: ''Don't forget to ask your mom !''  
  
Lane: ''I won't if you don't forget to ask Dean and Tristan.''  
  
R: ''What if Tristan's busy.''  
  
Lane: ''Rory.......trust me he will gladly spend the summer on a deserted island with you.''  
  
R: ''I heard that.''  
  
Lane: ''Good.''  
  
Lane turned around and left the diner. Rory sighed and got up. She looked at the magazine again and then at Jess. If everything went like she and Lane planned they would be spending their summer on an island with six other people. This was going to be fun........ She grabbed the magazine and left. 


	2. Misery Haven

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! I know it took a while before I updated this story again, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. There's nothing scary in it yet, but I'm slowly building it up. So I hope you guys understand. Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter just as much as I do. Please review and let me know. And thank you so much for all the reviews I got on the first chapter. I was so happy when I saw that you guys really liked the idea. I mean all eight of them on one island, should be fun.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
L: ''Here it is.''  
  
Lorelai stopped the car and looked out of the wind-screen.  
  
L: ''Are you sure that this is it ?''  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory. Rory looked at the little piece of paper that she was holding in her hands. Directions and the name of the haven were written on it with red pen. The man that she spoke with on the phone gave them to her. Rory looked up from the piece of paper and looked out of the window. Suddenly her eye fell on a sign. She carefully read the words that were written on them. Misery Haven........  
  
R: ''Yep, look at the sign.''  
  
Lorelai looked in the same direction as Rory. When she saw the sign she nodded.  
  
L: ''Guess we are at the right place. Weird name for a haven though. Misery Haven.......''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory looked out of the window again. It was early in the morning so the sun didn't rise yet. Rory couldn't see a lot, because it was dark and there was a lot of fog. She wondered why they had to come here so early ? The whole world was still asleep and she was at some haven that looked deserted. And the name of the haven.......who would name a haven Misery Haven ?  
  
L: ''So where are the others ?''  
  
R: ''Don't know, I don't see them.''  
  
L: ''Me neither.''  
  
R: ''Maybe I should go look for them.''  
  
Rory wanted to get out of the car, but Lorelai stopped her.  
  
L: ''I'm not letting you go out there al alone.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
L: ''Cause it's creepy.''  
  
R: ''Mom........''  
  
L: ''Don't mom me. If you get killed it's going to be my fault, because I let you go out there alone.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
R: ''You have been watching too many scary movie.''  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the window and both Lorelai and Rory shrieked. Rory looked at the window and let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.  
  
R: ''It's Jess.''  
  
L: ''He nearly gave me a heart attack.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, me too.''  
  
L: ''Feed him to the sharks when you get the chance okay ?''  
  
R: ''Will do.''  
  
Rory opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
J: ''Hey, did I scare you guys ?''  
  
R: ''What do you think ?''  
  
Jess smirked at her and pointed at her bags.  
  
J: ''Need help with those ?''  
  
R: ''It's the least you could do after scaring me to death.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything and got Rory's bags out of the car.  
  
R: ''So I'm going now mom.''  
  
L: ''Okay, don't forget to write me okay ?''  
  
R: ''Mom, it's a deserted island......''  
  
L: ''Right, forgot about that. Well in that case just put a message in a bottle and throw it in the ocean.''  
  
R: ''Sure, love you mom.''  
  
L: ''Same here sweets. Have fun.''  
  
Rory went back in the car and hugged her mom. Her mom gave Rory one last kiss on her cheek before Rory got out of the car again. Lorelai waved at Rory and Jess and started the car. Rory watched her mom's car until it disappeared in the fog.  
  
J: ''Are you sure that you won't get homesick ?''  
  
Rory playfully hit Jess on his arm, but couldn't hide the smile that was starting to form on her lips. Rory lifted one of her bags and they started to walk. Rory didn't know where she was going. She couldn't see a thing with all the fog.  
  
R: ''So how did you know that is was me ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''I heard a car and I decided to check it out.''  
  
R: ''Well I'm glad you did.''  
  
J: ''You are ?''  
  
He looked at Rory with a smile on his face. Rory met his eyes and smiled back.  
  
R: ''Yeah. So am I the last to arrive ?''  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
J: ''Nope, I'm the only one here.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Well no. Some guy just arrived a couple of minutes before you.''  
  
R: ''Some guy ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, he didn't say a word. He just kept looking at me like I was a freak or something.''  
  
R: ''That must be Tristan.''  
  
J: ''Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, he's..........well a jerk really.''  
  
J: ''That explains his attitude.''  
  
Rory laughed softly.  
  
R: ''You just have to know how to handle him.''  
  
J: ''So basically you're saying that we just have to ignore him ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing. Are we there yet ?''  
  
J: ''Almost. See that bridge over there ?''  
  
He nodded in the direction of the bridge. Rory followed his gaze and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
They reached the beginning of the bridge. Tristan was casually leaning against a pole with his arms crossed. Jess put Rory's bags down and looked at Tristan.  
  
T: ''Hey Mary.''  
  
J: ''Well what do you know. He actually talks.''  
  
Tristan ignored Jess and kept looking at Rory.  
  
R: ''Hi Tristan.''  
  
Rory looked at the water. It was black and as far as she could look the black pool went on. She saw something shine in the water and took a step closer towards the edge of the bridge. But when she looked again it was gone. Must have been her imagination or something. She turned around and met Tristan's eyes.  
  
T: ''You know it kind of surprised me when you called me.''  
  
R: ''Yeah me too.''  
  
T: ''So why did you ask me to come ?''  
  
R: ''We needed one more person and you were the first person that........I thought of.''  
  
T: ''Really ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
T: ''Well I'm glad you did Mary.''  
  
J: ''What's up with that anyway ? Why do you keep calling her Mary ?''  
  
Finally Tristan looked at Jess. He looked at him skeptically and started to grin.  
  
T: ''It's Mary as in the virgin Mary........''  
  
Tristan looked at Rory and took a step towards her.  
  
T: ''You're still a virgin, right Mary ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and looked down at her feet. She started to blush.  
  
T: ''Thought so.''  
  
He wanted to take another step towards Rory, but Jess stopped him.  
  
J: ''Back of.''  
  
T: ''Says who ?''  
  
J: ''Says me.''  
  
T: ''Really, and who are you ?''  
  
J: ''I'm Jess.''  
  
T: ''Nice to meet you Jess. I'm Tristan.''  
  
He held out his hand and waited for Jess to shake it. But Jess just looked at it. Tristan smirked and lowered his hand. Jess turned around to look at Rory. Rory smiled at him. Their eyes locked and they just stared at each other. Tristan observed them. Who was this guy ? And why did Rory look at him like that ?  
  
Lane: ''Here you guys are. We've been looking everywhere for you guys.''  
  
Rory quickly turned around and smiled when she saw her best friend and Dave come their way.  
  
R: ''Hey, you made it.''  
  
Lane: ''Of course we did.''  
  
Rory walked over to Lane and hugged her.  
  
Lane: ''I see Tristan and Jess have already met.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but i don't think they like each other that much.''  
  
Lane: ''Big surprise.''  
  
Rory laughed and let Lane go.  
  
Dave put their bags down and walked over to Tristan.  
  
Dave: ''Hey I'm Dave.''  
  
He stuck his hand out and Tristan shook it.  
  
T: ''I'm Tristan.''  
  
Dave nodded and went back to Lane.  
  
D: ''Hey !''  
  
Rory turned around and smiled when she saw Dean coming their way. Rory threw her arms around him and hugged him. Dean dropped his bag and kissed her. Both Tristan and Jess looked away.  
  
R: ''I'm glad you made it.''  
  
D: ''Are you kidding ? I wouldn't miss this for anything.''  
  
Dave: ''Me neither. I mean a free trip to a deserted island.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, free. You probably couldn't afford it if you had to pay for it.''  
  
Dave: ''What's your problem ?''  
  
Lane: ''Dave.......''  
  
Lane looked at Dave. Dave looked back and tried to ignore Tristan.  
  
Lane: ''He's not worth it.''  
  
T: ''O I'm not worth it ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, you heard me.''  
  
Lane wanted to take a step towards her, but she stopped when they heard someone scream.  
  
R: ''What was that ?''  
  
J: ''Well it sounded like a scream to me.''  
  
Rory gave Jess a look.  
  
D: ''Maybe we should check it out ?''  
  
R: ''You're not going out there alone ?''  
  
T: ''Out there ?''  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
Lane: ''Shut up Tristan.''  
  
Dave: ''I'm with Dean on this one.''  
  
J: ''Me too.''  
  
R: ''So who's going to look ?''  
  
D: ''I'll go.''  
  
Dave: ''I'll go with you.''  
  
Dean and Dave started to walk away from the group.  
  
R: ''Do you think that they'll be okay ?''  
  
T: ''They're big boys.''  
  
J: ''Especially Dean.''  
  
Jess and Tristan started to laugh softly. Rory looked from Jess to Tristan and back again.  
  
R: ''I can't believe you two.''  
  
She crossed her arms and faced Lane again.  
  
Lane: ''O boy.''  
  
A couple of minutes later Dean and Dave came back. But they weren't alone. They had two girls with them.  
  
R: ''Paris.........you made it.''  
  
P: ''Yeah. Thanks for inviting me.''  
  
R: ''No problem.''  
  
P: ''I bumped into her and then I screamed, sorry.''  
  
T: ''Don't worry about it.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, at least now we know where you guys were.''  
  
Tristan smirked and Jess tried not to laugh.  
  
Lane: ''Who's her anyway ?''  
  
Paris pointed at the girl that was slowly coming their way. She was dragging a bag behind her.  
  
D: ''Let me help you.''  
  
He took her bag and put it by the others.  
  
S: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''Shane, hey.''  
  
S: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess walked up to her and he started to kiss her.  
  
T: ''Let me guess that's his girlfriend.''  
  
Lane and Rory both nodded. Finally Shane and Jess stopped.  
  
P: ''Finally. I mean how long can you go on without breathing ?''  
  
S: ''Who are you ?''  
  
P: ''I'm Paris.''  
  
S: ''Funny name.''  
  
P: ''Yeah, laugh it up.''  
  
Paris rolled her eyes and started to head over to the bags.  
  
S: ''What's her deal ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Don't know, don't care.''  
  
He started to kiss Shane's neck. While he was kissing Shane he met Rory's eyes and winked at her. It confused Rory and she looked away.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Here you kids are.''  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard the voice of a man. A man in his forties slowly made his way towards them. There was something strange about him. He had a beard and he was wearing a pair of old jeans with a black shirt. He had a bandana tied around his head and he was wearing an eye patch. When he looked up at them, they saw that his other eye was bright green and it was almost......shining.  
  
R: ''Yeah........hi.''  
  
Mr. Black: ''I assume y'all are here for the trip ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yep, that's us.''  
  
Mr. Black: ''Good. I'm Mr. Black and you kids can call me Mr. Black.''  
  
R: ''Nice to meet you sir. I'm Rory and this is.......''  
  
Mr. Black: ''Please no names. There have been so many before you and the last thing I need are more names. Now if y'all would get your bags and follow me.''  
  
They all got their bags without asking questions and followed Mr. Black to the other end of the bridge. They stopped at a large speedboat. Mr. Black got in the boat and looked at Rory.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Can you hand me those bags sweetheart ?''  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
She grabbed the first two bags and handed them to him.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Well don't just stand there guys. Give the lady a hand.''  
  
Tristan looked at Jess and shrugged. They both started to clap their hands. Lane laughed and Dean gave the two guys an annoyed look.  
  
P: ''Real mature.''  
  
Mr. Black: ''You two are real comedians, aren't you ?''  
  
T: ''We try.''  
  
Jess held back a smile and started to help Rory with the bags. Mr. Black looked at Tristan and Jess with an empty look on his face and shook his head before he continued with the bags. When the bags were all on the boat Mr. Black reached his hand out to Rory.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Ladies first.''  
  
Rory hesitated, but finally she placed her hand in his hand. Mr. Black helped her on the boat and reached out his hand to Lane.  
  
Mr. Black: ''You're next dear.''  
  
When everyone was on the boat he looked at them with a little smile on his face.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Take a good look at each other kids. You really should be glad that y'all are together......for now.''  
  
He turned around and went to the front of the boat.  
  
P: ''What did he mean by that ?''  
  
Tristan shrugged.  
  
T: ''Who knows ?''  
  
D: ''I wouldn't worry about it Paris.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, he's probably out of his mind or something.''  
  
R: ''Lane......''  
  
Lane: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''What if he hears you ?''  
  
Lane: ''He won't.''  
  
But she was wrong. The man did hear what she just said and he didn't blame her. He tried to warn them, but he wasn't allowed to say too much. They had to figure it out by themselves. If they did they would survive, but if they didn't........ 


	3. Greetings, no contact

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Finally chapter 3 is up!!! Sorry it took soooooooo long, but I've been working on some other stories and I had some, okay a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'm still having trouble with this story, working out all the details and stuff, so I don't know how long it's going to take for the next chapter to be up. And I changed this story from Horror/Romance to Romance/Horror. Cause obviously there's more romance in it, but I definitely want to keep the horror in my story. Even though nothing happens yet, so just enjoy the interactions between the characters until then. Please review. I would really like some opinions on Shane. How should I write her ? And sorry but this is going to be a R/J.............in the end. With R/T and a few R/D undertones until then. Thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory rested her head against Dean's chest as she enjoyed the feel of the warm rays of the just awoken sun on her face. She closed her eyes and smiled when Dean put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She took in the smell of the ocean air. Whenever she thought of a tropical place, she had imagined smelling the salt that was floating around in the bluest ocean she had ever seen. She opened her eyes again and looked at the ocean. it was even bluer than the sky on a clear day and if you looked really closely, you could see the beauty of the world under water. Fish in bright colors and beautiful corals in soft colors. This was truly heaven on earth. The wind, that smelled like salt too, blew her hair in front of her face. She wiped her hair out of her face and looked at the others. She smiled when she saw how happy Lane looked in Dave's arms. They looked great together. She shifted her gaze over to Paris, who was actually having a conversation with Tristan, well trying at least. Rory softly laughed when she saw the look of disgust on Paris' face. Knowing Tristan he probably said something to offend her. He and Paris never seemed to get along. Finally she rested her gaze on Shane and Jess. Her smile disappeared from her face by just looking at Shane. For some reason she didn't like her and it wasn't because she was jealous of her. She just thought that Jess could do better than Shane. She brought her eyes up to look at Jess, but she wasn't expecting him to be looking straight at her. Rory met his chocolate colored eyes for a second before she shifted her gaze back to the water again.  
  
Jess observed Rory as she was looking at the water. He could see the side of her face and couldn't help to notice the happy twinkle of stardust in her heavenly blue eyes. His mouth slowly turned up into a sly grin when he spotted a piece of bare skin. When she lifted up her hand to wipe her hair away from her face, her shirt rose up a little more, showing him even more of her bare stomach. It wasn't as if he saw a girls bare stomach for the first time, Shane had on clothes every day that covered much less than Rory's shirt. But whenever he caught a glimpse of Rory's bare stomach he had to swallow twice and he got this weird feeling inside of him. Maybe it was because Rory never dressed like that to get attention, unlike Shane. Shane loved to have guys watching her every move and being the guy he was Jess loved to watch her too. But not as much as he loved to watch Rory and study her every feature. The way her hips curved, the lines of her lips, the sparkle in her eyes, the way she always tucked her hair behind her left ear. Suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his neck. He turned his head a little and grinned at Shane. He kissed her on her lips, looking at Rory out of the corner of his eye. When he saw that she wasn't watching he stopped kissing Shane and turned his head to look at the island that was coming closer and closer.  
  
When they reached the beach, Mr. Black killed the engine of the boat. Dean gently kissed Rory's cheek and took her hand in his.  
  
D: ''We're here.''  
  
Rory stopped daydreaming and looked up at Dean. It took her a while to process what Dean said to her. But when she looked over Dean's shoulder and saw the white sand and the palm-trees a smile appeared on her face. She laced her fingers with Dean and let him pull her up from where was sitting.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Can you boys give me hand with these ?''  
  
Mr. Black gestured towards the bags. Dean let go of Rory's hand and started to help Mr. Black with the bags. When the finally bag was thrown on the beach, it was time for them to leave the boat and set foot on the breathtaking island. Rory jumped out of the boat and landed on the white sand that would probably be hot underneath her feet if she hadn't been wearing any shoes. Rory walked over to Lane and turned around to see if everyone was there.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Just follow the road.''  
  
P: ''What road ?''  
  
Mr. Black pointed at something behind them and Rory turned around to look at what he was pointing at. As soon as she turned around she saw a small, stone path that would probably lead them away from the beach.  
  
Mr. Black: ''Good luck to y'all.''  
  
He started the motor of the boat.  
  
P: ''Wait !''  
  
R: ''Aren't you going to show us around ?''  
  
Mr. Black softly laughed and shook his head.  
  
Mr. Black: ''I'm afraid I can't. I don't get paid to do that. Just follow the road to the house. Everything will be explained, don't worry.''  
  
He put a fake smile on his face and nodded at them as he started to navigate the boat away from the island, leaving them alone on the beach.  
  
T: ''Glad he's gone.''  
  
Dave: ''Yeah, he was freaking me out.''  
  
T: ''Look at this place. It's heaven !''  
  
P: ''I don't know.''  
  
T: ''Stop being paranoid Paris.''  
  
P: ''I'm not being paranoid, I'm just being careful.''  
  
R: ''I agree with Paris, I mean I still think this is too good to be true. There's got to be a catch.''  
  
J: ''Maybe there's a psychopathic serial killer on this island who can't wait to rip us to pieces ?''  
  
Dean gave him an annoyed look.  
  
Lane: ''Thanks for the comforting words Mr. Sensitive.''  
  
T: ''Well, it made me feel a lot better.''  
  
Lane: ''Glad you get off on that Tristan.''  
  
T: ''You don't like me, do you ?''  
  
Before Lane could answer him Dean jumped in.  
  
D: ''Let's just follow the road.''  
  
R: ''I agree.''  
  
J: ''You would.''  
  
D: ''What do you mean by that ?''  
  
He took a step towards Jess. Rory quickly reached for Dean's arm and stopped him.  
  
R: ''He meant nothing by that.''  
  
She met Jess' eyes and shot him a warning look. Jess smirked and nodded as if he was answering her unasked question.  
  
Dave: ''Let's go check out the place where we'll be staying.''  
  
S: ''Can we go to the beach after that ? Cause I bough this really hot bikini and.........''  
  
P: ''Let's just go.''  
  
Paris grabbed her bags and started to head towards the path.  
  
Lane: ''If you guys wanna act like a couple of machos, why don't you grab a couple of bags.''  
  
Lane grabbed a couple of bags and followed Dave to the path. Tristan rolled his eyes and followed them, taking a few bags with him.  
  
Shane: ''Can someone help me with my bags ?''  
  
She looked at Jess and batted her eyelashes.  
  
J: ''I would, but I have my own bags to carry.''  
  
Rory stifled a laugh and quickly turned around to grab her bags. She heard Dean sighed and smiled. She knew that he would help Shane with her bags, that was just the person he was.  
  
D: ''Which bags are yours ?''  
  
Shane smiled and pointed them out to Dean. Dean took his own bags and Shane's and started to follow her towards the path.  
  
R: ''Look at how strong you are.''  
  
Dean gave her a look and Rory laughed. She lifted her bags up from the ground and turned around, surprised to find Jess still standing there.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''So, where's your stuff ?''  
  
J: ''Dean has it.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as they started to follow the path.  
  
R: ''Couldn't you carry them yourselves ?''  
  
J: ''Well, I kind of had my hands full.''  
  
He pointed at the purple make-up case that he was holding in his hands, it was obviously Shane's.  
  
R: ''I didn't know you wore make-up ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, well, I like to keep it natural.''  
  
Rory smiled as she struggled with her bags. Finally she just dropped them and started to laugh.  
  
J: ''Need some help ?''  
  
R: ''Yes please.''  
  
Jess took two of her bags, leaving Rory with nothing to carry.  
  
R: ''Now, I just feel weak.''  
  
J: ''You can carry my make-up case.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory gasped when she saw the house that looked more like a mansion than a house. She couldn't believe how big it was. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Tristan looking at the house in awe. It was even bigger than his house. Rory looked at the house again. Definitely not the kind of house she had been expecting. She had been expecting a cosy, little house with a white porch or something like that. But this was..........wow. It was painted in warm yellow and there were white, stone stairs leading to the only door that she could see. The house was perfect, the only thing that was kind of strange was the fact that there was a satellite dish on the roof. Rory shrugged and decided not to worry about it. Tristan walked up the stair to the door and stopped. There was a little piece of paper hanging on the door. Tristan took it off and started to read.  
  
~~~  
  
Greetings to the teens that have been so lucky to be excepted for this trip. You're in for the time of your lives. Food will be delivered by Mr. Black when needed and there's no contact allowed with your parents or your friends. That is the only rule. Other than that you are free to do as you please. Lots of surprises are in store for you.  
  
~~~  
  
Lane: ''What kind of surprises ?''  
  
Tristan grinned a boyish grin.  
  
T: ''I could think of a couple of things.''  
  
Both Paris, Lane and Rory rolled their eyes at him. Paris pushed past him and went into the house.  
  
T: ''I was hoping for another reaction, but at least I got a reaction.''  
  
Lane: ''And that's all you're going to get.''  
  
Dave chuckled as he followed Lane into the house. Dean shot Tristan an evil look before he disappeared into the house too.  
  
T: ''How about you Mary ? Is that the only reaction I'm going to get ?''  
  
R: ''As long as my boyfriend's around it is.''  
  
Rory smiled sweetly at Tristan as she walked into the house facing him. Tristan who never expected Rory to say anything like that, just stood there for a while. Finally he snapped out of it and joined the others.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory walked through the never ending hallway as she dragged her bags behind her. They had decided to pick out rooms first before they went to the beach. She could hear footsteps behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Jess nodded at her and wanted to say something, but before he could Shane grabbed him and pulled him into a room. Rory sighed in frustration and went into the next room. Any room would do, al she was planning on doing in there was sleeping..............and maybe some make out sessions with Dean. Speaking of make out sessions. It sounded as if Shane and Jess had already started. Rory grimaced and dropped herself and her bags on the gigantic bed. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to block out the noises that were coming out of the next room. She opened her eyes again when she heard someone come in to the room. Rory leaned on her elbows and looked up.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Lane: ''Is this room taken yet ?''  
  
R: ''There's room enough for two.''  
  
Lane smiled and walked over to the bed.  
  
R: ''So, you and Dave are not sharing a room ?''  
  
Lane: ''Nope, he and Dean are sharing a room. And I'm guessing that Shane and Jess are sharing one too.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Yep, they're right next door.''  
  
Lane: ''Great, I just hope their not planning on doing anything more, cause if they do I'm so outta here.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, me too.''  
  
Lane saw the expression on Rory's face change.  
  
Lane: ''They're not really in love, you know ?''  
  
R: ''Huh ?''  
  
Lane: ''Don't deny it.''  
  
R: ''Deny what ?''  
  
Lane: ''That you Rory Gilmore are jealous of Shane.''  
  
Lane smiled and playfully hit Rory with a pillow. Rory's smile returned to her face and moments later the two girls were using the bed as a trampoline, jumping up and down to see who could jump the highest. Suddenly there was a knock on their door and they stopped jumping long enough to see that it was Dean.  
  
D: ''We're going to the beach, are you two coming or is jumping on the bed more fun ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''I don't know yet.''  
  
Dean walked over to her and she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Lane: ''Covering my eyes now.''  
  
They stopped kissing and Dean started to leave the room again.  
  
R: ''We'll be right there !''  
  
Lane and Rory got off of the bed and started to look through their stuff for their swimsuits. While Rory was searching through one of her bags she noticed the windows. There were bars in front of them. She nudged Lane with her elbow and nodded in the direction of the windows.  
  
R: ''Why are there bars in front of the windows ?''  
  
Lane shrugged as she started to change.  
  
Lane: ''Maybe this used to be a prison or something ?''  
  
Rory gave her a look and Lane started to laugh.  
  
Lane: ''Don't worry about it. It's probably for the burglars.''  
  
R: ''Right, cause we all now that there are loads of burglars on a deserted island.''  
  
Lane: ''You wanted an explanation. Are you coming ?''  
  
R: ''You go ahead, I'll be there in a few.''  
  
Lane left the room and Rory closed the door behind her. Because there wasn't a lock on the door she changed into her bikini while she was leaning against the door. Once she had on her bikini, she grabbed a towel and a book and went into the hallway where she bumped into someone.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
J: ''Having trouble walking ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sometimes my feet won't work the way I want them to.''  
  
Jess looked at her with a small amused grin. Rory took a step back and looked at Jess. Immediately she started to blush. She noticed that he was only wearing a pair of red swimming-trunks. She started to blush even more when she realized that only seconds ago they had been touching.  
  
S: ''Jess ! Are you coming ?!''  
  
J: ''Yeah !''  
  
He gave Rory one last look before he turned around and casually walked over to Shane with the grin still in place. He had seen the way Rory had been looking at him. He grabbed Shane and kissed her, forcing her lips apart. He could hear Shane moan and wondered if Rory was still watching. He looked over Shane's shoulder and winked at Rory. He then broke the kiss, put his arm around Shane's shoulder and started to head for the beach. His grin grew wider when he remembered how cute Rory looked in that pink bikini of hers. He had never seen her in a bikini before. He got the same feeling in his stomach has he had before. Only this time he had seen much more than just a piece of her bare stomach.  
  
Rory watched Jess and Shane leave the house and sighed. Lane was right, she was jealous of Shane. And when Jess kissed Shane the jealousy got even worse. Rory took a deep breath and took the couple of steps down the stairs, slowly following Jess and Shane to the beach. 


	4. There's the catch

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters, except for Mr. Black. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I really appreciated them and because of them I decided to write chapter 4. So, here it is. Please tell me what you think of it. Opinions on how I'm writing the characters are greatly appreciated.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory reached the beach she gasped and stopped a moment to take in the scenery. It was even more beautiful in the afternoon sun than it had been in the rays of the morning light. Rory looked up at the clear, blue sky and couldn't believe that this island was part of this earth. It seemed more like a place out of an old book that told the story of pirates that were looking for buried treasure. A place that only existed in her imagination, but yet it was here. She could feel the hot sand underneath her bare feet and smiled when she felt how soft the sand was and how it gently brushed her feet as she walked. She made her way over to a couple of palm-trees that threw their shadows on the white sand, painting it black in their shade. Rory sat down on the sand, digging her toes into it as she let the ocean breeze play with her hair. She smiled and looked at her friends, who seemed to be forgetting about everything as they were laughing and playing in the almost transparent blue water. Here their lives seems so carefree, no distractions from the rest of the world. Finally Lane noticed her and motioned for Rory to join them. Rory was still trying to decide if she should join them or not, when Dean came towards her. Before she knew it the decision was taken out of her hands. Dean lifted her up from the quiet spot where she was sitting, placing one arm underneath her knees and the other one around her back so that he could support the rest of her weight. He smiled at her and started to head over to the water as quick as he could. When Rory realized what he was doing she started to protest, but Dean ignored her protests and tightened his grip on her as they approached the ocean. Once they reached it, Dean let go of Rory. When Dean dropped Rory in the water she screamed. Once she felt the cool water enclose around her she started to laugh. Around her she could hear Dean, Lane and Dave doing the same.  
  
R: ''Should have figured you would do that.''  
  
Dean smiled and moved closer to her. He slid his hands around her waist and brought his head closer to hers until their noses were almost touching.  
  
D: ''So, you still think this is too good to be true ?''  
  
Rory put her arms around his neck and met his eyes.  
  
R: ''I think I'm starting to get over that.''  
  
D: ''Good.''  
  
He moved his lips towards hers and kissed her. Rory took in the feel of his lips on hers and liked the way his lips tasted a little salt. Suddenly Lane coughed and Rory and Dean broke apart.  
  
Lane: ''You two are like a couple of newly weds.''  
  
R: ''Jealous ?''  
  
Lane: ''Oh yeah, that's it. I want Dean to be mine, you've figured out my secret.''  
  
Dave: ''Are you telling me that you don't love me ?''  
  
Lane: ''What if I say yes ?''  
  
Dave didn't answer her and moved closer to her. He grabbed her and started to pull her underwater. Lane shrieked and tried to move away from Dave. But Dave grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. He put his arms around Lane and pulled her in for a kiss. Dean whistled and Rory softly laughed, thinking that sometimes guys still behaved like a couple of kids.  
  
R: ''Have you guys seen Paris ?''  
  
Lane: ''She's over there.''  
  
Lane pointed at a figure that was lying on a bright colored towel underneath the biggest palm-tree they had ever seen.  
  
R: ''Has she been in the water yet ?''  
  
Dave shook her head.  
  
D: ''Nope, she's been lying there ever since we got here.''  
  
Lane: ''She's even more boring than you.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Lane: ''Welcome.''  
  
Rory shot Lane a look, but couldn't help to smile.  
  
R: ''What do you say we go over there and get her ?''  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
Dave: ''Yeah, if she rather read let her.''  
  
Rory sighed and looked at Lane.  
  
R: ''Lane ?''  
  
Lane: ''Fine.''  
  
The two girls got out of the water and started to walk over to the spot where Paris was lying, passing Jess and Shane on the way. Rory couldn't resist to glance at them. Jess was lying on his back, reading and Shane was resting her head on Jess' chest as she was tanning with her eyes closed. Even though Rory didn't like Shane, she couldn't help but think that they did make a cute couple. Seeing them like this, they looked like one of those couples that you saw in commercials for bikini's and swimming-trunks. Rory sighed. Lane put her arm around Rory's shoulder and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
Lane: ''Whatever you're thinking, don't.''  
  
R: ''I can't help it. They just look so perfect.........together.''  
  
Lane: ''Just like you and Dean do.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, me and Dean.............''  
  
Rory turned her head and continued walking in Paris' direction.  
  
Jess lowered his book a little, so he could look at Rory. A smile crystallized on his face as he followed Rory with his eyes. He let his eyes glide from her hair, down her back, to her hips, down her legs and back up to her hips again. He pictured what it would be like to feel her bare skin underneath his fingertips. He imagined her lips on his as he was tracing his fingers up and down her back. Would she smile at him as he did this and melt his heart or would she get involved herself and play with his hair ? Jess started reading again with a small smile on his face, taking the mystery out of his eyes.  
  
The two girls reached Paris and looked down on her as she was lying there with her eyes closed. Suddenly she opened them as if she knew that they were watching her.  
  
P: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
P: ''Did you two want anything ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, actually we did.''  
  
P: ''Well, what is it ? I don't have all day you know.''  
  
Lane: ''Actually you do. We're on a deserted island remember ?''  
  
Paris gave her an annoyed look and shifted her eyes from Lane to Rory and back again.  
  
P: ''It's just a saying.''  
  
R: ''We were wondering if you would want to join us ?''  
  
P: ''Join you ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
P: ''In the water ?''  
  
Lane: ''No, in a palm-tree.''  
  
Rory shot Lane a warning look before she looked at Paris again.  
  
R: ''Come on Paris. It'll be fun, you'll see. Just give it a chance.''  
  
P: ''Why should I ?''  
  
Lane: ''Cause if you don't we're going to have to do it the hard way.''  
  
P: ''The hard way ? Should I be intimidated now ?''  
  
Lane: ''I warned you.''  
  
Lane grabbed Paris' legs as Rory grabbed both of Paris' arms. They started to carry Paris to the ocean, ignoring her cries as they did. Moments later Paris was just as soaked as Lane and Rory were. Rory smiled and looked around the beach. When she spotted Tristan sitting on her towel, she lowered her eyes as if she was trying to decide if she should go over there or not. Finally she made her mind up.  
  
R: ''I'll be right back !''  
  
She got out of the water and went over to Tristan. She was surprised to see that he was holding 'Island of the Blue Dolphins' by Scott O'Dell in his hands. He didn't look up so Rory decided to sit down next to him. She watched him read with an amused look on her face. Who ever thought that he could actually read ? Finally Tristan looked up. When he noticed her a faint color of red started to spread across his cheeks.  
  
T: ''Rory, hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
T: ''Sorry.''  
  
He closed the book and handed it to her.  
  
R: ''That's alright. I didn't know you read, let alone literature.''  
  
Tristan shrugged.  
  
T: ''I just wanted to see why you always have your beautiful face hidden behind one of these books.''  
  
Rory looked at the book in her hands, trying to hide her blushing from Tristan.  
  
T: ''So, why do you ? Hide your face behind those books of yours ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and slowly looked up at him.  
  
R: ''I just like to read. Besides I like being in my own little world.''  
  
Tristan nodded and looked at her as if he really cared about what she was telling him and maybe he did, who knew ? Rory put the book down and got up.  
  
R: ''Are you coming ?''  
  
Tristan grinned at her.  
  
T: ''Name a time and place.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she waited for him to get up. Once he did they started to head for the water again. Right before they reached it, Tristan brushed his arm against Rory's barely touching her. Rory didn't quite know what to think of it, but she did smile though.  
  
*~*~*  
  
About two hours later Lane and Dave decided to head back to the house. So they started to grab their stuff. Lane already started to head for the path that would lead her back to the house. Suddenly she screamed and everyone got out of the water to see what was going on. Dave was the first to reach her though.  
  
Dave: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Lane nodded.  
  
Lane: ''We're being watched.''  
  
Dave gave her a confusing look, not understanding what she meant by it. Lane lifted her hand and pointed at something in front of them. Dave looked up. That's when he saw what Lane meant.  
  
Dave: ''What the...........?''  
  
Two men stood only a couple of feet away from them and the weird part was that they were both holding a camera in their hands. By now the others reached them and were stunned when they saw the two men.  
  
T: ''I didn't know they moved Hollywood.''  
  
S: ''We're being filmed ?''  
  
Lane: ''More like being watched.''  
  
R: ''Were they watching us the entire time ?''  
  
Nobody answered, cause obviously nobody knew. Paris crossed her arms and shot the two men a suspicious look.  
  
P: ''Were you two invading our privacy the entire time ?''  
  
The two men didn't answer making Paris even more suspicious.  
  
Dean: ''Do you think that there are more of them ?''  
  
J: ''Told you that there were serial killers on this island, so they have cameras, that still makes them serial killers.''  
  
Lane: ''This is freaking me out.''  
  
R: ''Me too.''  
  
P: ''Why aren't they answering ?''  
  
T: ''Why don't you just ask them ?''  
  
P: ''Hilarious.''  
  
Jess grinned and Tristan stifled a laugh.  
  
Dave: ''Maybe it's just one of the surprises they were talking about.''  
  
R: ''You mean one of the catches.''  
  
Lane: ''Now what ? Do we just go home and live with the fact that there are people following us around on this island ? Cause I'm so not comfortable with this.''  
  
R: ''Me neither, but it's not like we can do anything about it. Not now anyway.''  
  
T: ''I can knock them out if you want.''  
  
P: ''Real subtile Tristan.''  
  
R: ''Listen, we'll just ask Mr. Black about them when we see him again, 'kay ?''  
  
Lane: ''I guess I can live with that.''  
  
P: ''It's not like we really have a choice.''  
  
R: ''Right, so everyone agrees ?''  
  
Everyone nodded and Lane and Dave continued to head home looking around them every now and them.  
  
P: ''I think I'm going home too. At least they don't follow us in there.''  
  
D: ''I was thinking the same thing, mind if I walk you home ?''  
  
P: ''No, I would greatly appreciate it. If that's okay with you Rory.''  
  
R: ''Sure, go ahead. I'll be right there.''  
  
Dean gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he and Paris started to head towards the house. Rory looked at the two cameramem once more and walked over to her stuff that was still lying underneath the palm-trees.  
  
T: ''Need a hand ?''  
  
Rory turned around and almost bumped in to Tristan, cause he was standing so close to her.  
  
R: ''Nope, I think I can carry my book by myself.''  
  
T: ''Are you sure ? It is a real big book.''  
  
Rory smiled and nodded.  
  
R: ''I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though.''  
  
T: ''You should know by now that I would do anything for you Mary.''  
  
Rory started to blush.  
  
T: ''That was the reaction I was hoping for.''  
  
He smiled a charming smile at her and left. Rory watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and sat down on her towel. She curled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on them as she watched the sunset. She looked at all the different colors of the sky, it looked like the most beautiful painting she had ever seen.  
  
J: ''Need a hand ?''  
  
Rory who was startled, because she thought that she had been alone on the beach quickly recovered.  
  
R: ''I know I'm a girl and all, but I think I can carry a book by myself.''  
  
J: ''I meant a hand, as in helping you up.''  
  
Rory smiled at Jess.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''I think I can forgive you.''  
  
He held out his hand and waited for Rory to take it. She looked up at him and gently placed her hand in his. Jess tried not to think about how soft her skin was and pulled her up. They slowly started to follow the path back to the house.  
  
J: ''You know he's flirting with you, right ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''Tristan. He's real obvious.''  
  
R: ''I know, but that's just who he is. He flirts with every female he sees.''  
  
J: ''Are you sure about that ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, why ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Just wondering.''  
  
Rory glanced at him, but as usual she couldn't find any of the answers in his eyes. But somewhere along the way she had learned to accept it and that was just what she did right now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Rory came back into the living room she was surprised to see that Jess was standing behind the stove. She made sure Dean didn't see her as she casually walked over to the open kitchen.  
  
Jess was planning on pretending that he didn't see her, but once he saw her he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. She hand changed into a blue dress that made her look like an angel. He returned his attention to the pizza that he was baking as she sat down at the counter that was build around the entire kitchen.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
R: ''I didn't you could cook.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, well I only do it when I have to.''  
  
R: ''The others didn't wanna cook ?''  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
R: ''You want some help ?''  
  
J: ''That's okay, I'm almost done anyway.''  
  
R: ''Oooo we're having pizza !? I so love you right now.''  
  
J: ''Huh.''  
  
R: ''But I guess I should have figured that we would eat pizza with you being Italian and all.''  
  
J: ''That's a prejudgment.''  
  
R: ''Not really, cause you are from Italy and you can cook.''  
  
J: ''I'm not from Italy.''  
  
R: ''You could have fooled me.''  
  
J: ''My mom's from Italy.''  
  
R: ''Does she speak Italian ?''  
  
J: ''A little.''  
  
R: ''How about you ?''  
  
J: ''A few words.''  
  
R: ''I wish I could speak a foreign language.''  
  
J: ''I could learn you a few words if you want.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
Jess smiled when he saw her eyes light up.  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream and Rory quickly turned around to see what was going on. She was just in time to see Tristan enter the room, a sly grin plastered on his face. Paris appeared behind him only moments later, her hair wet and wearing a robe.  
  
P: ''There's no lock on the bathroom-door.''  
  
Tristan's grin grew wider.  
  
P: ''One minute I was washing my hair and the next minute Tristan walks in.''  
  
T: ''And believe me, you definitely have nothing to worry about Paris.''  
  
Paris shot him an angry look. Rory sighed and got up from the stool she was sitting on.  
  
R: ''I'll guard the door for you so you can finish your shower.''  
  
P: ''You will ?''  
  
R: ''Sure, as long as you promise to do the same for me.''  
  
Lane: ''And me ! I so don't want Tristan to walk in on me.''  
  
Rory followed Paris to the bathroom, but not before she caught Tristan looking at her. She wondered why there weren't any locks on any of the doors. The last thing she wanted was someone to walk in while she was showering, or did she ? 


	5. This definitely put the R in fReaked

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I had to figure out the plot. And now that I have (yes I have!), I'll be updating this story more frequently. (I'll finish 'I guess, you say' first though.) Thanks for your patience and for every single review! Means a lot. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory found herself humming the theme song to Gilligan's Island while she was doing the dishes. She had offered, since she wanted some time by herself. She turned off the faucet and stopped humming, but moments later she was humming again. Only this time it was the theme song to Mission Impossible. She sighed as she dried her hands on her jeans. That was what she got for spending so much time in front of the TV with her mom. Rory looked up just in time to catch the last glimpse of Jess as he disappeared outside. She bit her lip and listened to the door close behind him. Moments later she found herself opening the door and sneaking out too. Even though she wasn't sure why she was sneaking. It wasn't like she needed permission from someone. But she knew why she had been so careful. Unfortunately she wasn't careful enough, cause Dean had seen her as she followed Jess outside. And the look in his eyes held nothing but anger and jealousy.  
  
R: ''Jess ! Wait up !''  
  
Rory jumped off of the last step and ran to catch up with Jess, who didn't slow down when he heard her. While she was heading towards Jess, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She'd rather run and catch up with Jess than spend time with Dean in the living room. Where they could snuggle up on the couch and enjoy each other's company. Instead she was running after Jess. No, she wasn't running after Jess, well literally she was, but that was only because............... Yeah, what was the reason why she was running to catch up with Jess ? Rory pushed those thoughts aside as she reached Jess. She had no reason to feel guilty.  
  
J: ''Buonasera, bellezza.'' (Good evening, beauty)  
  
Jess didn't look up, but did slow down his pace a little.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
Jess glanced at her and smiled when he saw the confusion that was decorating her face, causing her right eyebrow to raise slightly.  
  
J: ''That was Italian.''  
  
R: ''Oh, well........what did you say ?''  
  
Jess shrugged and returned his gaze to the stone path in front of him.  
  
J: ''Something like hello. What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be back at the house, playing some fun board game or something ?''  
  
Rory's lips curved into a slight smile and threw a sideways glance at him.  
  
R: ''Do you honestly think that Tristan and Shane are the type of people that would play board games ?''  
  
Rory intentionally said Shane's name quicker than the other words. The less she heard her name the better.  
  
Jess dug his hands deeper in to his pockets at the sound of Tristan's name, but other than that you weren't able to see that he had been affected by hearing Tristan's name.  
  
J: ''I guess not.''  
  
R: ''Good guess.''  
  
They walked towards the beach in silence for a while. Jess trying to remain untouched by Rory's earlier words and Rory looking at the trees that were around them. She knew that there might still be people hiding behind those trees, filming them. That thought creeped her out and unpremeditated she moved closer to Jess.  
  
Jess however, was aware of it, but chose not to say anything about it. He didn't mind.  
  
Suddenly Rory noticed what she was doing and took a couple of steps back.  
  
R: ''Sorry. It just creeps me out a little to know that people might be filming us at this moment.''  
  
J: ''Maybe we should give them something to film ?''  
  
Rory cheeks immediately turned red and she moved away from Jess a little more, ignoring the voice that was telling her to stay right where she was.  
  
Jess didn't even bother to hide the smirk that appeared on his face only moments after he made his comment. Rory playfully hit him on the arm as a small smile threatened to break through on her face.  
  
J: ''I was just joking.''  
  
He lowered his eyes a little and briefly met her enlivening eyes that were shimmering with amusement and the never fading cheerfulness that he loved so much. To his displeasure, she broke their connection as soon as they reached the beach. Rory took off her shoes and made her way to the stroke of wet sand in front of the ocean. Someone would say that the black everywhere made it look depressing, but it didn't. The black just made the sparkling silver of the stars stand out more, it gave everything this magical affect. Rory dropped her shoes on the sand and sat down herself. She immediately started to dig her toes in the soft sand. She liked the way it felt between her toes and underneath her bare feet. She softly laughed at herself and started to draw circles in the sand.  
  
Jess joined her and sat down next to her, still wearing his shoes. He started to reach for his pocket to get out a cigarette, but realized that Rory didn't like it when he smoked, so he changed his mind. Instead he glanced at Rory and followed the circular movements that her hands were making. If any other person was doing it, it would have made him dizzy and annoyed, but because it was Rory it didn't. He just watched with amazement, as if he had never seen anyone draw circles before with their fingers. Finally he decided to break the silence.  
  
J: ''You still haven't answered my question.''  
  
Rory's hand stopped halfway one of her circular movements, startled by his voice that seemed so loud in the reticence that they were sharing.  
  
R: ''What question ?''  
  
She quickly glanced at Jess before her eyes returned to the piece of sand in front of her. She was proud of the way every one of her circles was perfect. Not bigger or smaller than the other, but perfect.  
  
J: ''Why did you follow me ?''  
  
R: ''Follow you ?''  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
Rory turned her head only to catch his watching gaze with hers.  
  
R: ''I didn't do it to be alone with you, so you don't have to worry about that. And it's not fair, cause you changed the question.''  
  
Jess couldn't help but find her childishness cute. She could be so intelligent and serious at one moment and when you snapped your fingers or said something that she didn't like she could be so stubborn and childish.  
  
J: ''I did huh ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
J: ''Fine, what are you doing here ?''  
  
Rory was quiet for a while, pretending to be fascinated by another circle that she was drawing. This one wasn't perfect however. It was slightly bigger than the other ones. Oh well, nothing was perfect anyway. She thought about Jess' question. She did it partly because of him, but if it had been anyone else she would have followed them too. She just didn't wanna walk over to the beach alone. Except for Shane maybe. She would rather flirt with every guy in Chilton before she would ever spend time alone with Shane. She knew she wasn't being fair. She didn't even know Shane after all. But for once she was judging people on what they looked like and she didn't care. Finally Rory shrugged and made another perfect circle with her fingers.  
  
R: ''I just wanted some time alone, but I didn't wanna walk to the beach alone. So when I saw you I just followed you, cause I figured you were going to the beach too.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, well it sure beats the woods.''  
  
R: ''It had absolutely nothing to do with you. I would have followed every person that went outside.''  
  
Except Shane, but she was sure Jess could figure that one out by himself. He was a smart guy after all.  
  
J: ''Too bad it wasn't Tristan huh ?''  
  
He turned his head and rested his gaze on Rory, wishing he could look right into her mind to see what she was thinking right now. But unfortunately he didn't have x-ray vision and since he couldn't see her eyes, there was no way he would figure out by himself what was going through her mind right at this moment. He waited for a reaction. For her actions to change or something, but they didn't. She just kept making steady circles, never once stopping to look up at him.  
  
R: ''He's not as bad as he seems. He can be nice.''  
  
Jess found himself reaching for his pocket again, but forced himself to stop. So what if she was defending Tristan, it didn't immediately have to mean that she liked the guy. Sure she liked him as a friend, but that was just Rory. She was friends with everyone. Suddenly another thought occurred to him. She could be extremely naive too. Was he naive enough to mistake Tristan's feelings for her as nothing more that friendly ones ? A worried look appeared on his face, covering his normally laid back features like a shadow.  
  
Rory's hands started to move slower and slower, until they stopped moving. She stared at the circles and wondered why Jess had asked her that. Why did he care ? What was he seeing that she wasn't ? Sure Tristan was a flirt, but that was all fun and games, right ?  
  
Suddenly the wind started to blow harder, as if it had started to become as restless as the thoughts of the two teens. Rory wrapped her arms around herself, reminding herself to put on a sweater next time.  
  
R: ''Jess, it's cold. Can we go back ?''  
  
J: ''We ? Are you afraid of the spirits that haunt these woods ?''  
  
R: ''Way to comfort me.''  
  
J: ''I've never heard of that before, sorry.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to smile at him.  
  
R: ''What if I get lost ?''  
  
J: ''Good point. I better come with you, to make sure you stay on the path.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, cause we both know that I always have the tendency to go off the roads and wander around in the woods in the middle of the night.''  
  
J: ''Exactly. Now, why didn't you bring a flash-light ?''  
  
He got up and wanted to help her up, but before he could reach out his hand, she was already standing on her legs. They started to head back and it was at the end of the beach that Rory realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
R: ''I have to go get my shoes. Stay here, okay ?''  
  
J: ''That's why you seemed shorter.''  
  
Rory ignored him and ran back to the spot where they had been sitting earlier. She bend down to reach for her shoes, but stopped halfway when she saw something out of the ordinary. Right in front of the spot where she had been drawing circles, something was written. Rory forgot about her shoes for a second and took a step closer, destroying her circles that she had neatly drew. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the word, she gasped. SOON was roughly written in the wet sand. She quickly got her shoes and ran back over to Jess, putting on her shoes while she did this. Missing the waves reach for the word soon and wash it away, erasing all evidence that it had ever been there. Rory decided not to tell Jess about what she had seen, maybe she had written it subconsciously or something when she wasn't paying attention.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they got back, Rory and Jess entered the living room as if nothing had happened. Jess went straight to Shane and Rory wanted to sit down on the couch, but before she could Dean walked up to her.  
  
D: ''Can I talk to you for a minute ?''  
  
Rory nodded and followed Dean to a corner of the living room. She was leaning against the wall, facing the living room and Dean was standing in front of her, looking down on her with a glimmer in his eyes that Rory couldn't quite place.  
  
D: ''Why did you go after Jess ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''I saw you follow him outside, why ?''  
  
Rory sighed and crossed her arms in a defensive manner. That's what he wanted to talk about........again. The last couple of weeks he had kept bringing Jess up in their conversations. Carefully and subtly of course, but after the first couple of times Rory knew when he was switching the conversation over to Jess. Dean said that he didn't like her being around Jess all the time and Rory had respected that. She had even found it sweet that he was jealous, even though Dean didn't admit that. But after a while that sweetness turned into possessiveness and Dean was ready to attack Jess every time he saw him. And he did, one time, at school. After that Rory decided to have a long and serious talk to Dean about Jess. She reassured him that he had nothing to worry about and that they were just friends. Nothing more. But she had also said that they were nothing less. Finally Dean had accepted that and they had made up. Everything had been going fine..........until now that was.  
  
R: ''I didn't wanna walk over to the beach alone.''  
  
She looked up at Dean, meeting his eyes so he could see for himself that she wasn't lying. It was the truth. She didn't wanna walk over to the beach alone.  
  
D: ''You could have told me. I would have went to the beach with you.''  
  
Right, of course. Why didn't she think of that ? Dean would have gladly went with her.  
  
R: ''You're right.''  
  
D: ''Then why didn't you ?''  
  
R: ''It didn't cross my mind. I just saw Jess and............''  
  
D: ''Forgot about me.''  
  
Well, yeah, a little, maybe. Rory didn't know anymore. Her mind was a mess, with thoughts and doubts scattered everywhere.  
  
R: ''I didn't forget about you. I just figured that since someone was already heading outside, I didn't have to bother you. Besides I didn't even know that it was Jess until I was outside.''  
  
Dean's eyes softened and Rory immediately felt guilty for lying to him. Even though it wasn't a big lie, it wasn't even a lie, it was a fib. Suddenly Dean's eyes hardened again and he looked at her, his gaze ice cold.  
  
D: ''You are such a bad liar.''  
  
R: ''I'm not................. Nothing happened, okay Dean ?''  
  
D: ''You're lying !''  
  
Everyone in the room looked up when Dean raised his voice. Rory felt embarrassed. She didn't like it when all the attention was focused on her. She threw a quick glance at the six other teens and took in their facial expressions. She saw Tristan's eyes sparkling with amusement, Lane and Paris' worried gazes, Dave's confused look, Shane's annoyed eyes, probably cause she had been interrupted during on of her lip interactions with Jess, and finally her eyes found Jess. To her surprise there was no amusement in them. His dark eyes where looking at her with compassion for once. Rory returned her gaze to Dean's face and met his blue eyes that were practically glowing with rage, that was caused by jealousy. Finally Rory couldn't take all those staring eyes anymore. She pushed past Dean and went to the room that she was sharing with Lane, not once looking back.  
  
No one said a word. They just looked at Dean, who in return shot them each an angry look, warning them not to say a word. Especially Tristan and Jess. Finally Lane had enough of the three guys competing with each other.  
  
Lane: ''I better go see if she's alright.''  
  
Just as Lane got up, the lights started to flicker. Finally they stopped flickering and everything turned black. Shane screamed and grabbed a hold of Jess' arm. Even Lane searched for Dave's hand in the darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Rory was lying on her bed, thinking about what just happened between Dean and her. This definitely wasn't the first time. During one of her doubts about their relationship, the lights started to flicker and all streams of thoughts were stopped. She waited and prayed that the lights wouldn't go off. But they did and once Rory was covered by nothing but darkness, she started to scream. She tried to calm herself down. The lights just went out, nothing more. There were no monsters hiding in the darkness, trying to reach for her with their long fingers. It was just dark. Rory slowly got off the bed and carefully made her way over to the door, adjusting her eyes to the darkness. When she reached the door, she found the doorhandle with her hands and pushed it down, expecting it to fly open, but it didn't. She couldn't even push down the handle. She could feel the panic taking over her body. She tried the door again, but again she wasn't able to push down the handle. Then she realized that someone was holding the door shut and was keeping her from leaving this room. Rory started to scream again, panic making her tremble with fear.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory's screams made their way into the living room, reflecting against the walls, making all of them cringe.  
  
Lane: ''Rory's afraid of the dark.''  
  
Lane let go of Dave's hand and hurried towards Rory's room, not letting the thick cloud of blackness hold her back. She didn't have to look back to know that the others were closely behind her. When she reached Rory's door, it flew open and Rory came tumbling out. Lane could see the tears of panic and terror in her eyes and hurried over to her best friend.  
  
Lane: ''Are you alright ?''  
  
P: ''It were just the lights. I'm sure they'll turn back on again in a minute.''  
  
Rory ignored Paris' words that were meant as reassurance and comfort and looked at the others.  
  
R: ''It wasn't funny.''  
  
Lane: ''What wasn't funny ?''  
  
R: ''Someone was holding the door shut so I couldn't get out of the room.''  
  
Dave: ''Well, it wasn't any one of us.''  
  
T: ''Besides I would rather be locked in the room with you.''  
  
Paris hit him on the arm and shot him a warning look.  
  
Lane: ''Rory, it couldn't have been any one of us, cause we were all in the living room when the lights turned off.''  
  
Rory looked up at Lane, not sure of what just happened. Lane hugged Rory, trying to calm her down. The other teens watched the two girls, wondering if someone had really held the door shut or if she had just been too scared to open the door. The lights went on again and Rory and Lane broke their hug. Every person in the hallway let out a sigh of relief, glad that the lights were back on.  
  
Lane: ''I'll go get you some water, kay ?''  
  
Rory nodded and went back into her room, not looking at the others. Dean followed Rory into the room and silently closed the door behind him. Worry tainted Jess' features for a second as he watched the door close. Finally he turned around, wanting to go back to the living room. But suddenly Shane grabbed him and pulled him into their room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was lying on her bed, her back facing Dean, wondering what just happened. Dean took a step towards the bed, not sure how to start this conversation. Finally he just decided to give in and admit to his jealousy.  
  
D: ''Rory, I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory didn't turn around.  
  
D: ''I didn't mean to snap at you, I............I was just worried..........and jealous.''  
  
A pleased smile appeared on Rory's face and she turned around to look at Dean.  
  
R: ''You have nothing to worry about.''  
  
Yes he did.  
  
D: ''I know, but I can't help it. I just feel like I have to protect you.''  
  
R: ''You don't.''  
  
Dean nodded and sat down next to her. A worried expression took a hold of his features and his eyes softened, making him look like the caring guy Rory fell in love with.  
  
D: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. It's just the dark, I kinda freak out.''  
  
D: ''I noticed.''  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
D: ''So, does this mean you're not mad at me anymore ?''  
  
R: ''I was never mad at you.''  
  
Dean leaning in and softly kissed her. Just then Lane came in, holding a glass of water.  
  
Lane: ''You know, I would say get a room, but you two are already in a room, so what's the point ?''  
  
D: ''Don't worry, I was just leaving.''  
  
He shot Rory one of his boyish grins and left the two girls alone.  
  
Lane: ''Looks like you two made up.''  
  
R: ''We did, sorta.''  
  
Lane: ''What do you mean sorta ?''  
  
Lane put the glass down and joined Rory on the bed.  
  
R: ''Cause we didn't really have a fight, it was just an argument.''  
  
Lane: ''But it still deserved some making up and apologizing on his side.''  
  
R: ''And he did.''  
  
Lane: ''He apologized ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, he said that he was just worried and jealous.''  
  
Lane: ''He admitted that he was jealous of Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
Lane: ''You know, he has a right to be jealous.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
The two girls sat in silence for a while, until Rory turned her head and met Lane's eyes.  
  
R: ''Do you think that there was someone holding the door shut ?''  
  
Lane: ''Honestly ?''  
  
R: ''If you think that would work.''  
  
Lane: ''No.''  
  
Lane looked at Rory.  
  
Lane: ''I think you were just too freaked to open the door.''  
  
R: ''Maybe. I mean I did freak out.''  
  
Lane: ''I'm sure they put the r in freak to honor you.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, cause without the r it would have been feak.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, and that wouldn't have worked. I mean can you imagine someone saying I feaked out ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Rory laughed. Maybe Lane was right, maybe she had been too freaked out to open the door. And maybe she had been seeing things at the beach earlier. But for some reason she doubted it.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) 


	6. Devilish and Angelic

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! 'Ace of Hearts' will probably be up tomorrow. I'll work on it tonight and then typ it tomorrow. I hope anyway. Cause I really wanna finish this story too, but I guess I can work on two stories at the same time.......right ? We'll wait and see, but I'm definitely going to try. Anyway I know this chapter is kind of short, but I thought it should stand on it's own.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory opened her eyes, greeted by one of the blotches of light, that were scattered all over the room, caused by the rays of sun, that were broken by the bars in front of the window. Rory shifted a little, so the patch of sunlight was now on her shoulder instead of in her eyes. She lay there for a while, listening to the sounds of the late morning. In the distance she could hear the ocean and when she closed her eyes she could see the waves tickling the shore. She inhaled the smell of the salty air and listened to leaves of the palm-trees as they shook in the wind. She opened her eyes and smiled. She had always wanted to wake up in an exotic place like this. Rory got up and went to the kitchen, expecting to find the others. But to her surprise the kitchen was empty, just as the living room. She checked her watch, wondering if everyone was still sleeping, but shook her head. They were probably at the beach already and who would blame them.  
  
Rory yawned and went back to her room. She grabbed her towel and her clothes and went into the bathroom. At least she could take a shower without worrying about someone walking in on her. Moments later she was standing in the glass shower cabin, water running down her body. Her towel was neatly hung over the top of the sliding door of the shower cabin. Her mind was critically scanning through what happened yesterday. The word SOON that had been written in the sand and the fact that she couldn't open her door. Maybe it was just paranoia. After all there were logical explanations for both situations. Like she could have written SOON in the sand herself, subconsciously of course, but it was a possibility. And the mystery of the door that wouldn't open, could be solved even more effortless. She had pushed the handle down, when she should have pushed the handle up or like Lane said, she had been too panicked too open the door. Fear had the tendency to do that to you. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the bathroom door open.  
  
Dean immediately wanted to leave when he saw that someone was in the shower, but stopped when he recognized the Caucasian skin of his girlfriend. He turned his head and looked at her, letting his gaze glide up her legs. Fortunately for Rory the towel, that hung from the door, hid the rest from Dean's amazed eyes. He had never seen her reveal so much of herself before. Sure she wore a bikini, but that was different. Just knowing that she wasn't wearing any clothes, affected him in a way only Rory could. His heart started to beat faster and his blood was boiling, making him feel hot. She swallowed. He knew she should probably leave and close the door silently behind him, but he couldn't. He was willingly frozen to the spot, astounded by her natural beauty.  
  
Suddenly Rory snapped out of her thoughts as if she had just heard glass shatter. She could feel a presence in the room. It was the same feeling she got when someone was watching her out of the corner of their eyes. It gave her cold shivers that ran down her entire body, the hot water not able to get rid of them. Rory listened, ready to scream as soon as she heard something out of the ordinary. When she didn't, she shook her head and went back to her shower. Talk about being paranoid. But she found that she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched off. Finally she turned off the shower and made up her mind to go to the beach as soon as she was dressed. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself. Just as she reached to open the sliding door, she turned her head and looked straight into a pair of familiar eyes. Even though she knew who it was, she screamed.  
  
Dean seemed to awake from the trance he had been in and took a step when he heard Rory scream. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes and the unsettledness in her constant movement. She kept pulling her towel, trying to cover more of her and her eyes would keep looking at the tiles on the floor of the shower cabin, occasionally meeting his eyes.  
  
R: ''Dean..............how long have you been standing there ?''  
  
Dean briefly locked eyes with her again and decided not to answer her question honestly when he saw how uncomfortable he was. Telling her that he had been standing here for a while, would only make things worse.  
  
D: ''Not long..................I'm sorry. I thought.............''  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened a little more and they could hear Tristan's voice on the other side.  
  
T: ''Everything okay ? I heard screaming and...........''  
  
As soon as Tristan entered the bathroom and saw Dean, he stopped mid- sentence.  
  
T: ''Bag boy.............''  
  
He was going to make one of his famous remarks, just to see how mad Dean would get, but stopped when he saw that Dean barely even acknowledged his presence. He followed Dean's gaze to the shower cabin and smirked when he saw Rory standing there, with nothing but a towel to keep him from seeing her in all her beautiful glory. He had to admit that the girl had gorgeous legs. Of course he had noticed that when she was wearing a bikini, but seeing her like this made him notice even more. And the thoughts that were occupying his mind right now, were definitely not suited for children. And he was almost sure that Rory wouldn't like them either.  
  
T: ''Feeling a little vulnerable Mary ?''  
  
Dean shot him an angry look, but didn't say anything. He was too busy keeping his eyes on Rory. Tristan saw and raised his eyebrows.  
  
T: ''You have never seen a girl naked before, have you ?''  
  
Rory pulled her towel tighter around herself and blushed at Tristan's comment. he was right, she was standing here naked. Luckily for her she had brought a large towel. She quickly glanced at Dean. Why wasn't he telling Tristan to leave ? She shifted her gaze over to Tristan, feeling his eyes lingering on every part of her skin. The faint pink on her cheeks turned into a colorful red and she quickly lowered her eyes again, feeling even more awkward and ashamed.  
  
R: ''Can you two please leave ?''  
  
D: ''Of course, sorry.''  
  
He made an attempt to leave the room, but stopped when he noticed, that Tristan was still looking at Rory with a certain passion, he would gladly wipe off of his smug face.  
  
D: ''We need to talk.''  
  
T: ''Can we do that here ? Cause I really like the scenery.''  
  
He winked at Rory. Dean clenched one of his hands and grabbed Tristan with the other.  
  
T: ''Since when does talking include physical contact ? Or maybe they only teach that at Chilton ?''  
  
Dean ignored his comment and pushed him into the hall, closing the door behind them.  
  
T: ''Did they teach sex education at your school ? Cause by the way you were looking at Rory..............''  
  
D: ''She's my girlfriend.''  
  
T: ''Really ? Then why did she seem so uncomfortable around you ? Cause people watching her when she was naked comes to mind.''  
  
D: ''You were there too.''  
  
T: ''That's why I said people instead of you.''  
  
D: ''Don't be so smart with me.''  
  
T: ''Fine, sorry.''  
  
D: ''Why were you in there anyway ?''  
  
T: ''I heard her scream and now I know why........the ocean air doesn't do a thing for you.''  
  
D: ''Whatever. I'm going back to the beach. I swear if you go in there...........''  
  
T: ''You'll what ? Dazzle me with your intelligence ?''  
  
D: ''I'm warning you.''  
  
Dean took a step towards Tristan, intimidating him with his height. Tristan wasn't that unfamiliar with guys like Dean, so he knew that he could handle him. But this time, he decided to play by Dean's rules, for Rory.  
  
T: ''Fine. I promise I won't go in there.''  
  
Dean shot him one last look before he left for the beach. Tristan waved at him and looked at the closed door of the bathroom. He was a man of his word............  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Tristan and Dean left, Rory immediately got dressed in a pair of tan shorts and a navy tank top and waited for things to be quiet in the hallway. When she didn't hear the two guys anymore, she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She almost ran into Tristan, who was leaning against the wall across from her. Rory wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she was acting like a little girl, but Tristan's smirk embarrassed her.  
  
T: ''Hey Mary, nice legs.''  
  
Suddenly tears started to run down Rory's cheeks. She didn't care if she was acting like a little girl, she didn't like people seeing her like that. It always felt as if they were depriving her of her privacy or something. She knew that it sounded stupid, but at some points she was still a little girl.  
  
Tristan expression immediately changed when he saw that Rory had start to cry. It was like the expression 'turn that frown upside down', only he did the opposite of that. The teasing smirk was wiped off his face and the amusement disappeared from his eyes. For once he looked like a DuGrey, serious.  
  
T: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and quickly wiped her useless tears away, knowing that Tristan had already seen them.  
  
T: ''If it's because of what I said, I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be a little...........''  
  
R: ''Crude.''  
  
T: ''Well, I was thinking more of inelegant.''  
  
A smile appeared on Rory's face. When she first met Tristan, his suggestive comments and superior smirks bothered her. She thought that he was just another rich, popular snob who thought girls were put on this world just to please him. But he had proved her wrong, though it were only a few occasions, he had. He had called them his 'weak moments'. Rory just smiled. Ever since those few occurrences, she knew that Tristan wasn't the guy everyone believed him to be. She even got used to his comments and constant flirtations.  
  
T: ''So, tell me the truth. Did I make you cry ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: ''It wasn't you. It was the situation.''  
  
T: ''The situation ?''  
  
Tristan raised one eyebrow and the beginning of a smirk could be seen on his face.  
  
R: ''I'm just not comfortable with people seeing me.............''  
  
T: ''Naked ?''  
  
R: ''Unconcealed.''  
  
Tristan nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Rory to continue.  
  
R: ''I guess I was a little ashamed. I mean I don't like people looking at me, especially when I'm.............naked.''  
  
T: ''You have nothing to be ashamed off Mary, trust me.''  
  
Rory softly laughed, to Tristan's fortune.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry for crying.''  
  
Tristan took step towards her, their bodies gently grazing each other.  
  
T: ''I have seen girls cry before Rory................''  
  
Rory could hear the soft tone in his voice and smiled shyly at him. There was a sweet side to him after all. All you had to do was look hard enough.  
  
T: ''Of course, most of them cried over me.''  
  
Rory's smile got bigger and more genuine, for once glad that he could find something amusing in every situation. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and reached for her faces. He softly wiped the remains of her tears away with his thumb.  
  
T: ''Dean's probably waiting for you.''  
  
Rory nodded and locked his with him, two shades of blue entangling. Tristan lowered his hand and took a step back. Rory turned around and headed for the door. Right before she went outside, she faced Tristan again.  
  
R: ''Aren't you coming ?''  
  
T: ''And give Dean the chance to beat me up ? I think I'll pass. Say hi for me though.''  
  
Rory shook her head as Tristan winked at her.  
  
R: ''Thanks Tristan.''  
  
T: ''Anything for you Mary.''  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) (I'll try to have the first chapter of 'Ace of Hearts' up tomorrow.) Thanks 4 the reviews! They're a big inspiration! :-) And the horror will be a big part of the last chapters, so be patient. Thanks. :-) 


	7. Lately, the rain seems to be coming down...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! So, here's the deal. I'm having some trouble bringing the horror into this story. There is going to be some horror in the last chapter, but it's harder than I thought. So........have patience and just for the record, this is the last time I'm writing something with horror in it. (I think) Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I polish them and keep them on a shelf. ;-) Please review this chapter too and know that every single one is greatly appreciated.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory reached the beach, her eyes immediately spotted Dean. He was sitting in the shade of one of the palm-trees, his gaze fixed on the ocean. Rory couldn't help but smile when she saw him. All the doubts about their relationship seemed to fade. Cause she had her share of doubts every now and then. Most of them entered her mind when she was with Jess. She knew that she could never compare those two, cause they were so different. Dean was sweet and caring and Jess............... She shifted her gaze from Dean to Jess and watched him as he was making out with Shane. She shook her head. She was sure that he knew how to care, the only problem was that he needed the right person to teach him. And that person certainly wasn't Shane. Rory looked away, a look of disgust on her face. Though jealousy was hiding right underneath the surface. Rory took off her shoes and headed over to Dean.  
  
Dean heard footsteps coming towards him, but didn't look to see who it was. He didn't have to. He new only one person that could walk so cautiously and make so little noise.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Dean smiled and looked up at Rory.  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory dropped her shoes and sat down next to Dean, their knees touching. Dean's eyes went to Rory's toes as she buried them in the sand.  
  
D: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory turned her head, so she could catch his gaze with hers.  
  
R: ''For what ?''  
  
D: ''For walking in on you in the shower.''  
  
R: ''It wasn't your fault.''  
  
D: ''It wasn't ?''  
  
R: ''No, it was the door's fault.''  
  
D: ''O......kay.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I mean if the door would have had a lock, you never would have walked in on me............in the shower.''  
  
D: ''Damn door.''  
  
Rory laughed at Dean's words.  
  
R: ''Besides I probably should apologize too. I mean I acted..............''  
  
D: ''You acted like a normal girl.''  
  
R: ''Normal girl ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, I did walk in on you.''  
  
R: ''While I was in the shower.''  
  
D: ''Exactly.''  
  
R: ''Maybe I should have reacted like those girls in those slasher movies, you know ?''  
  
D: ''You mean screaming and then jumping out of the shower so you can run through the house ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
D: ''Hey, I wouldn't have mind.''  
  
Rory hit him on the arm.  
  
D: ''And I'm also sorry for not throwing Tristan out of the bathroom.''  
  
R: ''It's okay..........''  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''What's done is done, right ?''  
  
D: ''Right. So, you wanna go swimming ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
D: ''Why not ?''  
  
Rory shrugged again.  
  
R: ''Don't feel like it.''  
  
Dean bit his lip and nodded.  
  
D: ''You're ashamed.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''You don't want me to see you in your bikini.''  
  
R: ''Dean, no.''  
  
D: ''Really ?''  
  
He locked eyes with her.  
  
R: ''Well, maybe. But you can't blame me. I mean I don't feel comfortable with people seeing me like that.''  
  
D: ''But I'm not just people, I'm your boyfriend.''  
  
Dean got up and headed for the water.  
  
Rory didn't make any attempt to follow him. She knew that he was her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but feel a little awkward around him now. Especially since Dean had never saw her like that before. Rory sighed and wondered how many fights they had already had since they had arrived on the island. Rory tried to figure out how many fights they had had since they had been together, but she lost count. Besides she knew that it probably were too many anyway. Rory sighed as she looked around the beach, doubts slowly filling her mind. Suddenly her eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones. Rory felt even more miserable when she noticed that Jess was making out with Shane. At least they didn't have to worry about feeling uncomfortable about seeing each other naked. She lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. Why was she feeling miserable about seeing Jess with Shane anyway ? Why was she even wasting her time thinking about it ? She crossed her arms and forced herself to keep her gaze on her feet.  
  
Lane: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and kept staring at her feet. She could hear Lane sit down next to her.  
  
Lane: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, except that.''  
  
She gestured towards where Jess and Shane were making out.  
  
R: ''All they do is make out. I mean look at her. It looks as if she's sucking the life right out of him.''  
  
Lane: ''Why Rory, you're looking a little green with...........''  
  
R: ''Don't go there. I'm not jealous.''  
  
Lane: ''Fine.........................So, what's wrong ?''  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
R: ''Dean and I had a fight. Another one.''  
  
Lane: ''What about ?''  
  
R: ''About something that happened earlier.''  
  
Lane: ''Can you be a little more vague ?''  
  
R: ''Dean walked in on me taking a shower.''  
  
Lane: ''And you were............naked ?''  
  
R: ''Almost, I had a towel.''  
  
Lane: ''Lucky you.''  
  
R: ''And that wasn't even the worst part of it.''  
  
Lane: ''Do I even wanna know what the worst part is ?''  
  
R: ''I screamed when I saw Dean and Tristan came in to see what was going on.''  
  
Lane: ''Why am I not surprised ?''  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''I'm sorry. So, I'm guessing you and Dean were fighting over Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''O yeah, cause I think Dean kinda has a crush on him.''  
  
Lane: ''You know what I mean.''  
  
R: ''Yeah. But the fight wasn't even about that, even though it should have been, cause Dean just stood there, looking at me. While he should be yelling at Tristan or something.''  
  
Lane: ''He was okay with Tristan watching you ?''  
  
R: ''Apparently. And now he's mad at me, cause I'm feeling a little uncomfortable around him. I mean he did see me naked. And I don't care if he's my boyfriend or not, he should understand............right ?''  
  
Lane: ''No doubt about that.''  
  
R: ''I still can't believe he didn't kick Tristan out.''  
  
Lane: ''Maybe you startled him with your natural beauty ?''  
  
R: ''This is not funny, you know ?''  
  
Lane: ''And I don't think Tristan walking in on you was a coincidence. I mean first Paris and now you ? Who's next ?''  
  
R: ''You.''  
  
Lane: ''No way. Ain't happening. I'll hire a guard or something.''  
  
R: ''Okay Lane, can you try getting a grip on reality again ?''  
  
Lane: ''You and Dean will work things out.''  
  
R: ''We always do.''  
  
Lane: ''Maybe you can pay him back by walking in on him, while he's taking a shower ?''  
  
Rory couldn't help but laugh at Lane's comment. She always tried to joke about stuff like this, like it was no big deal. And maybe she was right. Maybe Rory had been overreacting. So Dean saw her in the shower. No big deal, right ?  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, things were different and everyone could sense it. Rory and Dean hardly said anything. The others in the room tried to keep the conversation going, but finally stopped when they saw that it wasn't working. Finally Shane couldn't take it anymore.  
  
S: ''This is so boring. We should do something.''  
  
T: ''Like what ? Go to a party ?''  
  
Jess smirked at Tristan's comment, while he kept his eyes on the page in front of him.  
  
Lane: ''She's right. How about a game ?''  
  
Lane nudged Dave with her elbow.  
  
Dave: ''Yeah, a game sounds fun.''  
  
S: ''How about truth or dare ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
D: ''Why not Rory ?''  
  
He looked at Rory. Everyone in the room could feel the tension between them.  
  
R: ''Cause some things shouldn't be revealed.''  
  
D: ''Not even to your boyfriend ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
D: ''So, it's okay for Tristan to.........''  
  
R: ''Dean..........''  
  
T: ''Yeah, don't go there. It was a mistake.''  
  
Rory almost had the urge to hug Tristan. She was so thankful for the fact that he didn't make things worse. He had actually helped her.  
  
P: ''What's going on ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing Paris.''  
  
D: ''Nothing that she gladly wouldn't share with Tristan.''  
  
Dean's cold eyes went right through Rory, piercing into her body like darts made of ice. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She was never good at dealing with someone verbally attacking her. She never knew what to say. So, instead she did what she did best. She got up and headed for the door.  
  
R: ''I'm going for a walk.''  
  
Lane: ''But you hate the dark !''  
  
R: ''I don't care !''  
  
Rory opened the door and left.  
  
T: ''You really know your way with words, don't you ?''  
  
Dean immediately got up and wanted to grab Tristan, but Lane stopped him. She jumped in between the two boys and forced Dean to look at her.  
  
Lane: ''Dean, we need to talk.''  
  
D: ''Fine.''  
  
He shot Tristan one more look before he went into the kitchen with Lane. Everyone in the living room was quiet, hoping to catch some of the conversation. Jess took this opportunity to get up and disappear out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the beach, Rory was siting near the water, silently crying. But she forced herself to stop crying as soon as she realized that people might be filming her. She didn't wanna be on camera crying, again. It seemed like all she did today was cry. She was so pathetic. She took a deep breath and thought about what her grandparents had always thought her. Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you. Well, they had been wrong. Words could hurt you, sometimes they could cause you more pain than anything else. Suddenly she heard a noise. She looked around, but there was nothing to be seen. She shook her head. If she wasn't crying, she was busy being paranoid. She dug her toes into the sand and lowered her head, so her face was hidden from everyone except herself. At times like this, she wished that she could just disappear. But since she couldn't do that, she opted with this instead. She knew she couldn't disappear, but that didn't mean that she couldn't hide from everyone for a while.  
  
J: ''You know, just because people can't see your face doesn't mean that they can't see you.''  
  
Rory lifted up her head as soon as she heard Jess' voice. She knew that she came here to hide from everyone, Jess naturally included, but for some reason she felt relieved. She was glad that he had found her.  
  
J: ''So, what was up with the verbal beating in there ?''  
  
He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
Rory bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him. But she already knew the answer. She could trust him.  
  
R: ''Dean's mad about something I told him.''  
  
J: ''Which was ?''  
  
R: ''That I didn't feel comfortable around him...........anymore. I mean I did, but ever since.................I.........''  
  
Rory took a deep breath.  
  
R: ''Dean walked in on me taking a shower.''  
  
J: ''Uhuh.''  
  
R: ''And of course I screamed, loudly, and then Tristan came in to see what was going on. So.....naturally I'm a little freaked. Or maybe not so naturally. I don't know.''  
  
Rory waited for Jess to say something, but he didn't. Rory started to wonder if she made the right thing by telling him. He probably thought she was overreacting and Shane probably didn't have this problem. Rory sighed. Why did she always compare herself with Shane ? She and Shane were two totally different people. Like Rory actually had a brain and.......... Rory stopped. This wasn't like her, putting people down. So, she didn't like Shane. She didn't have to, but the least she could do was respect her. For Jess.......  
  
In the meanwhile, Jess was thinking of something comforting to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Finally he said the only thing that came close.  
  
J: ''You want me to stand watch next time ? You know, guard the door ?''  
  
He saw Rory bit her lip and knew what she was worried about.  
  
J: ''I swear I won't look. I'll just sit in front of the door and read.''  
  
Rory locked eyes with him. It was a sweet offer and she know she would take it, even though Lane would have done the same for her.  
  
R: ''Promise ?''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
J: ''Duh, of course silly. After all we're best friends for ever and ever.''  
  
Rory laughed and nodded.  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
They sat there a little while longer, enjoying each other's company, before they got up and started to head back. While they were walking over to the other end of the beach, Rory could have sworn that she heard someone calling for help. But when she turned her head to see if there was someone on the beach, everything was quiet again. Once again Rory blamed it on her paranoia and followed Jess back to the house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, Rory went to bed early. She wished everyone, except Dean, goodnight and went to her room. A piece of paper was lying on her pillow. She walked over to the bed and recognized the handwriting. It was Dean's....... She sat down on the bed and grabbed the piece of paper. At the third sentence, she stopped reading.  
  
I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I never meant to. It's just that things seem to be different between us lately.................  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) (Thank you mucho for the great reviews!) 


	8. No one's perfect

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but my friend was sleeping over so........Anyway here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, but I decided that it could stand on it's own. Rory's relationship is coming down..............;-) Please leave a review. Fanfic has been screwing with my reviews, so for some reason I can't see all of them when I click on reviews. Thanks for every one though, they ARE appreciated!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory opened her luminous blue eyes, that matched both her spirits and the late morning sky. Her dreams, that seemed so vivid last night, were slowly fading, until they became vague, reminding her of a blurry picture. Like her emotions. Her emotions were blurry too, not clearly visible, so she didn't really know what she was feeling right now. Her mind was a mess too. The memories, that were so neatly stores before, were now scattered across her mind. Unorganized and reckless. Rory's eyes fell on the piece of paper, that she was still holding in her hands. Her fingers were gripping the edges of the note, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. And maybe it was..........to the other half of her. The half that loved Dean and never doubted anything about him. She looked at his boyish handwriting and read the note again, without really noticing.  
  
*~*~* I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I never meant to. It's just that things seem to be different between us lately. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe that will bring us closer together. I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. I should have understood that you wouldn't just forget what happened. But you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I respect you and I respect and love everything about you, including your feelings. And I know I act jealous sometimes, but I can't help it. I'm afraid that someone will take you away from me, though I know that would never happen. I hope you accept this apology. Love, Dean. *~*~*  
  
She smiled, but it wasn't a genuine one. Even though she got what she wanted.......she didn't feel happy about it. Dean apologized and said he understood, what more did she want from him ? Nothing. Rory shook her head. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He had given her everything......... But maybe she didn't want 'everything' anymore. What if she could be happy with less ? A less perfect boyfriend, but a better relationship ? One, that didn't include fighting and arguing every single day. A boyfriend who she had things in common with. Lot's of things. Rory smiled at the thought. Perfect. Maybe not in other people's eyes, but in her eyes it would be perfect. But then her smile faded. She had Dean and they were a match made in heaven, though he didn't have a lot of things in common. But then again, opposites attract. Rory bit her lip and looked at the note again. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the other side of the door.  
  
Lane: ''Are you awake ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Rory could hear the door open and moments later Lane entered the room. She looked at Rory with her dark eyes.  
  
Lane: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Lane: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Lane closed the door and lay down on the bed next to Rory.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Without saying anything else, she handed Lane the note. And Lane took it, no questions asked, and started to read in silence. When Lane was done, she handed the note back to Rory, who started to play with it. She was wondering if she should tear it up or not.  
  
Lane: ''He apologized.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Things were silent between them for a minute, with only the sounds of the island to fill the silence between them. Finally Lane turned her head and looked at Rory.  
  
Lane: ''Then why aren't you happy ?''  
  
Rory shrugged, avoiding Lane's gaze.  
  
R: ''Dean's right. Something is different between us.''  
  
Lane: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''You do ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yes, and so do you.''  
  
R: ''You mean.............''  
  
Lane: ''Jess.''  
  
Rory bit her lip, not agreeing with Lane. But she didn't deny it either. She knew that in some way she was attracted to Jess and she also knew that they had a couple of things in common. But that was what made them such compatible friends.  
  
Lane: ''So.........are you coming ?  
  
Suddenly Lane got off the bed.  
  
Lane: ''.......To eat breakfast ?''  
  
Rory opened her mouth to say something, but Lane beat her to it.  
  
Lane: ''Don't worry, everyone's at the beach already. Except for Jess, cause he was the one that actually made breakfast.''  
  
Rory hid a smile and nodded.  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the kitchen, they found a table full with fruit, different kinds of cereals and bacon. Rory couldn't help but smile when she saw all this. Lane just grabbed a piece of bacon and watched Rory take in all the food that was on the table.  
  
J: ''Morning.''  
  
Rory looked up and met Jess' eyes. Proudness and amusement were glistering in them.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory smiled at Jess, still not believing that he actually did all this.  
  
R: ''Did you.............?''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''Cause I wanted to do something nice ?''  
  
Lane snorted.  
  
Lane: ''Yeah right.''  
  
J: ''I'm guessing you're not buying it ?''  
  
Lane: ''Not in a million years.''  
  
J: ''Then why did you think I did it ?''  
  
Lane shrugged.  
  
Lane: ''You work at a diner, so I'm guessing that you're actually missing your job there.''  
  
Lane smiled sweetly at Jess and then looked at Rory.  
  
Lane: ''I'm going to the beach. See you there after breakfast ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
Lane: ''Bye.''  
  
Lane headed for the door and looked at Jess.  
  
Lane: ''Maybe next time you could go crazy and make some scrambled eggs ?''  
  
R: ''Lane........''  
  
Lane: ''Bye.''  
  
And with that Lane left. Rory looked at Jess again.  
  
R: ''What she meant was, thanks for making breakfast and I really enjoyed it.''  
  
J: ''Huh.''  
  
Jess kept staring at her. It felt as if he was looking for something. Digging his way into her mind to see what she was thinking. Rory lowered her eyes and poured some cereal in a bowl, still feeling his eyes against her skin. When she was done, she met his gaze one more time and went into the living room.  
  
When Jess joined her, she was curled up on the couch, balancing her bowl on her knees. His eyes almost immediately flew to her bare shoulder. The strap of her tan ktop had slid off. He sat down next to her. At first she didn't even notice. She was too busy playing with the cereal in her bowl. Finally her eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of red swimming trunks. She slowly brought her eyes up. She let them linger on his chest for a small second, glad that he at least was wearing a t-shirt today. Even though it was a tight t-shirt. One that showed off every muscle. Finally she brought her eyes up to his face.  
  
R: ''Thanks for breakfast.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Who ever knew that working at a diner would actually pay off at one pathetic point in my life ?''  
  
Rory smiled and shifted her gaze back to her cereal.  
  
J: ''So...........how are things with Dean ?''  
  
Rory let go of her spoon, causing it to hit the edge of the bowl with a loud ting. Her eyes flew up to meet Jess' gaze.  
  
R: ''Perfect.''  
  
Right after she had that, her eyes turned cold, cool with sadness. She lowered her eyes and got up from the couch.  
  
R: ''I better go change.''  
  
She headed for the kitchen, put her bowl on the counter and turned around. Jess was casually leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.  
  
J: ''Are you alright ?''  
  
Rory nodded and moved closer towards him. She wanted to just walk past him, but she didn't. She stopped right in front of him, wanting to say something, but not really knowing exactly what. Suddenly Rory took another step towards him and carefully put her arms around his neck. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She just had the urge to hug him. Before Jess could even remove his hands from his pockets, Rory had already pulled back.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
She walked past him and disappeared into her room, not once looking at him.  
  
Jess started to clean up, just to get his mind off of her, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about her arms around his neck and how she was clinging to him, like she cared about him. And maybe even loved him in some way........  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Thanks for the reviews! I wish I could give you the thank you's and make you see how much they mean. :-) 


	9. Be prepared for the storm

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Okay, so chapter 8 was kind of a filler and I needed Rory to hug Jess. Just like I needed Rory to end up holding Tristan's hand. Why ? Well.......for the finally play between Dean and Rory in the next chapter. Or is it ? And slowly the horror is coming to the surface........:-) Thanks again for the unbelievable patience you guys have showed. Also thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!!! Oh and................uhm.......this chapter is dedicated to Jin. Hope you don't mind! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory was in her room, clothes lying everywhere. She had changed into a pair of blue Hawaiian shorts with white flowers, but for some reason she couldn't find the perfect shirt to go with it. Normally she wasn't really into finding the right outfit, but right now she was. And she knew it made no sense. Who cared if she put on a white or a green shirt ? Rory sighed and stopped going through her clothes. She was just jittery and unsure. She was trying to find a way to explain, the fact that she hugged Jess, to herself. What had possessed her to do that ? She waited for an answer appear in her mind, but the only one that came up couldn't be true. Rory reached for her clothes again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rory quickly reached for a shirt and pulled it on over the red bikini, that she borrowed from Lane.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
When Jess stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was Rory's bare stomach. He let his eyes linger there for a split second, before Rory pulled down her shirt to cover it.  
  
J: ''Twister ?''  
  
He threw a quick glance across the room.  
  
R: ''Clothing crisis.''  
  
Jess nodded and shifted his gaze back to Rory. Her white shirt immediately caught his attention, especially since he could see the outlines of her bikini underneath it. Though he had checked girls out like this before, it felt different with Rory. First of all, this was Rory and second of all........he was feeling something he hadn't experienced that many times. He was actually feeling guilty, he could feel it in the bottom of his stomach. And it was getting worse. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and was greeted by a whirlpool of emotions. They flew over him like a restless wind before a storm. He wondered when the storm clouds would arrive and when the rain would start to pour. Maybe the storm would never reach, but that would be unlikely.  
  
Rory couldn't keep her hands still. She kept moving her fingers, like the way a spider would move its legs. She knew she had to do something with her hands or else she would find herself touching Jess again. She clenched and unclenched her hands one more time, before she awkwardly shoved them in the back pockets of her shorts.  
  
R: ''So..........what's up ?''  
  
She looked up and briefly met his eyes.  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''I'm going to the beach and I was wondering if you wanted to come ?''  
  
R: ''Since we were both going there anyway.''  
  
Jess nodded, following her every movement. He saw the way she had been fidgeting with her fingers earlier and the way she had finally dug them into her pockets. Now, her arms were pressed against her sides and she was biting her bottom lip. Jess knew her well enough to know, that she only did that when she was having doubts or thinking of a way to break something to someone in the nicest way possible. And by the way her emotions were seen in her eyes, each one fighting to subjugate the other, it seemed as if she had the weight of both on her shoulders.  
  
But he was wrong. Rory was indeed having doubts, but never once did she have the intention of let him down. And the doubts were starting to flicker, like the flames of a candle, and soon the wind would put them out with one soft, but solid blow.  
  
J: ''Look, if you don't want to then all you have to do is say the word.''  
  
Suddenly a smile crystallized on her face and unclouded her eyes.  
  
R: ''Word ?''  
  
Jess smirked. He never pictured her saying something so........urban. He shook his head. She had probably the craziest and the most immature humor in the world. But yet a certain solemnity always shone on the edges.  
  
J: ''So, Vanilla Ice, are you down or what ?''  
  
Rory nodded and smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm down.''  
  
J: ''Let's roll.''  
  
Rory got a book from her dresser and turned around to face Jess again.  
  
R: ''Sorry, necessity.''  
  
J: ''I know where you're coming from.''  
  
Rory shot him an saccharine smile. Jess couldn't help but return the smile, only less sugar coated and honey covered, and wondered what made her smile like that. Was she thinking of their hug ? Jess shook his head. In a not so perfect world maybe. But what he didn't know, was that Rory's perfect world, was slowly crumbling and becoming slightly tainted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The walk over to the beach passed in an agreeable silence. Every now and then Rory could swear that she felt Jess' eyes on her, but when she turned her head to look, there was nothing to see. As soon as they reached the beach, Shane ran up to Jess and crushed her lips against his. Rory immediately lowered her eyes, regretting hugging Jess. He had a girlfriend........how could she forget.  
  
Jess grabbed Shane's arms and gently pushed her away from him. He turned his head and tried to catch Rory's gaze, so he could see what she was thinking. And if he had hurt her in some way, cause for once that wasn't his intention. But she was staring at the sand.  
  
S: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
She looked up at Jess, not understanding why he had pulled away. When she saw that he wasn't even listening to her, she followed his gaze over to Rory. A bitter look appeared on her face, causing her to frown.  
  
S: ''Jess, what took you so long ?''  
  
She shot him an impatient look and crossed her arms.  
  
R: ''Oh, he just wanted advice on what shirt to wear. He wanted to look real pretty for you.''  
  
S: ''Oh..........''  
  
Shane looked from Jess to Rory and back to Jess again.  
  
S: ''Wait, she saw you naked ?''  
  
Rory softly laughed. Jess gave her an amused look.  
  
J: ''Maybe next time.''  
  
He winked at Rory before he slid his arm around Shane's waist and walked off.  
  
Rory watched them walk away, side by side, and turned around with a sigh. She found herself eye in eye with Dean. He was sitting underneath the same palm tree as yesterday. She dropped her gaze and walked over to him.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory sat down next to him, placing her book next to her.  
  
R: ''I got your note.''  
  
She saw Jess and Shane kissing each other out of the corner of her eyes and made a mindless decision. She brought her head closer to Dean's and kissed him, with all the passion that had been bottling up. The worst part was, that it wasn't even meant for Dean. When Rory pulled away, Dean was looking at her with a look of bewilderment.  
  
D: ''What was that for ?''  
  
R: ''For being so understanding about everything.''  
  
Rory shot him a smile, that seemed genuine on the surface. But if you would dare to look beyond that, you would find agony. Agony, cause she wasn't sure of anything anymore and it made her feel like crying.  
  
R: ''You wanna go swimming ?''  
  
Dean nodded and got up.  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Positive.''  
  
Dean helped Rory up and watched her take off her shorts and shirt. While Rory was doing this, she caught Jess looking at her.  
  
D: ''Ready ?''  
  
Rory saw how Shane practically threw herself at Jess and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, peace had returned. Rory sat at the kitchen table, a book lying open and forgotten in front of her. She was too busy observing everyone and taking in little pieces of their conversations. Dave and Dean were talking about the last basketball they had seen. She could see the joyful smile on Dean's face. They had a great time this afternoon, not once arguing about something. The way it was supposed to be. He didn't even seem to mind that she was sitting in the kitchen, while Jess was cooking. Either that or he was too busy to notice. Lane was sitting on the floor, bopping her head to the rock music that came out of her headphones. Last, but not least, her eyes found Paris and Shane. Shane was painting her nails with a bored expression on her face, while Paris was doing all the talking. Probably giving her a speech about the importance of college. Everyone was here, except Tristan who went to this room earlier. Rory grinned as she looked around the room. Jess noticed, but decided not to ruin the moment for her.  
  
J: ''Dinner's ready.''  
  
R: ''I never thought I would ever hear you say that.''  
  
J: ''I'm just practicing for when I actually have a wife, two children and live in a farm, where we grow our own food.''  
  
Rory's grin got wider as she pictured Jess having a family.  
  
R: ''Want some help ?''  
  
J: ''No, just tell everyone that dinner's served.''  
  
R: ''I bow down to the master chef.''  
  
Jess shot her a look and Rory quickly fled out of the kitchen. She told everyone in the living room that dinner was ready and then went to get Tristan. He was lying on his bed, reading a magazine. Rory knocked and watched as Tristan lowered his magazine a little.  
  
R: ''Hey, interesting magazine ?''  
  
T: ''The real thing's better.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
R: ''Dinner's ready.''  
  
Tristan completely lowered his magazine and let his eyes freely wander over her body.  
  
T: ''How about we have desert first ?''  
  
He gave her a seductive smile and winked.  
  
R: ''After dinner...........''  
  
She saw the wave of confusion and surprise that touched Tristan's face for a second. But that didn't last long. Before she knew it, he was up and standing really close to her. Rory tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing anyway.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face.''  
  
Tristan cracked a smile and took a couple of steps back.  
  
T: ''You're truly one of a kind Mary.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
Suddenly the lights went out, without a flicker this time.  
  
T: ''Oh, you've got to be kidding me.''  
  
Rory had stopped laughing as soon as the lights went out and was now reaching for Tristan's hand. Tristan didn't say anything as she placed her hand in his. Maybe he was being thoughtful and maybe he wasn't. Rory didn't care. All she cared about was holding on to his hand until the lights went back on.  
  
R: ''Let's find the others.''  
  
T: ''We could or...........we could stay here and..........''  
  
R: ''Tristan, the lights just went out !''  
  
T: ''You're right. It would be better with some lights on.''  
  
R: ''I can't believe girls actually dated you.''  
  
But even though she said that, she still didn't let go of his hand as he lead her to the living room. Rory could see the vague outlines of the others as her eyes adjusted to the dark.  
  
R: ''Is everyone here ?''  
  
Lane: ''Rory ? Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, thanks.''  
  
Dave: ''This is creepy.''  
  
S: ''Maybe it's a ghost.''  
  
P: ''Or someone should just look at the electricity wires every now and then.''  
  
S: ''I still say it's a ghost.''  
  
P: ''Fine, as soon as the lights go on, you can call the Ghostbusters.''  
  
S: ''With what ? I didn't bring my cell.''  
  
Paris sighed.  
  
P: ''Apparently it does take a genius to put two and two together.''  
  
Tristan softly chuckled and she thought she could see Paris smile, but she wasn't sure. Then, all of a sudden, the lights turned back on.  
  
P: ''See, electricity problems, no ghost haunting this house.''  
  
Dave: ''Could be, or someone likes playing with us.''  
  
Lane: ''I liked the idea of the ghost better.''  
  
R: ''Me too.''  
  
D: ''We could check out the house.''  
  
Dean looked at Rory. Rory quickly let go of Tristan's hand, but not soon enough. Cause both Jess and Dean had seen it.  
  
P: ''For what ? Ghosts ?''  
  
D: ''It wouldn't hurt.''  
  
Dave: ''I agree.''  
  
P: ''Fine, let's get this over with.''  
  
They each went their separate ways to search the house. Rory was just on her way back to the living room, when she heard Paris call them. She hurried towards the bathroom and met the others there. They immediately knew why Paris had called them. 'Be prepared' was written on the mirror with red lipstick. The shade of red reminding Rory a lot of blood.  
  
S: ''That's my favorite shade.''  
  
T: ''Be prepared to spend the next couple of days wearing no lipstick.''  
  
Jess smiled, but stopped when Shane shot him an annoyed look. Suddenly Paris turned around and faced Tristan.  
  
P: ''This is one of your pranks, isn't it ?''  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
T: ''You can't be serious.''  
  
Paris crossed her arms and looked at the mirror again.  
  
P: ''Well, someone did it.''  
  
J: ''Maybe it was a ghost.''  
  
S: ''A ghost ?!''  
  
P: ''It wasn't a ghost, it's just one of Tristan's pranks, but he's too chicken to admit it.''  
  
T: ''Whatever, can we go eat now ? I'm hungry.''  
  
Rory looked at the mirror once more, before she followed the others back to the living room. During that night, nobody really ate much.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Yah! For the first time (in a long time), I'm finally a little pleased with a chapter. What do you think ? You can say it sucks if you want, cause a lot of you are probably better writers than me, but I honestly think I couldn't have done a better job on this chapter. (Thanks 4 the reviews!) :-) 


	10. Memorable damage caused by who ?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! It's been ages (translation, two or three days) since I have updated. But I'm back with another chapter. No horror, but still a memorable chapter, cause Dean gets eaten by sharks........ Just kidding. He gets attacked by pirates ?! Nope, wrong again. He totally crushes Rory's heart, but luckily for her there are other guys around......... Tristan or Jess ? Please review and tell me what a jerk Dean is. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror. Traces of red lipstick were still visible. She lowered her eyes to the red lipstick, that was lying on the edge of the sink. She reached for the shade of dark red and picked it up. She removed the cap and smeared the lipstick across her lips. She looked at her reflection again. She wondered what made this color so special ? What made Shane so special ? Did this color make her eyes sparkle, did it make her hair shine........ Did Jess really care about make- up ? Rory wiped the lipstick away with the back of her hand and neatly placed the lipstick back on the edge of the sink. She brought her eyes up and carefully examined her appearance. Did she really look different with make-up on ? Rory sighed. She didn't like wearing loads of make-up and people didn't like her without it, than.........she didn't care. Rory turned around and opened the door of the bathroom, nearly tripping over Jess. He was sitting in front of the door, his head resting against the wall and a small paperback in his hands. At first Jess didn't even notice her. At one point, that was reassuring in a way, cause now she knew that he would never brake a promise to her. He promised not to walk in on her and he didn't. On the other hand it was a little frustrating.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
Finally Jess stopped moving his eyes across the lines and brought them up to meet hers.  
  
R: ''You can get up from that uncomfortable position now.''  
  
J: ''It's actually not that bad.''  
  
Jess immediately noticed how young she looked in her pink shirt and white shorts. It made her look even sweeter and more girly. Not girly as in, let's go shopping and he's cute, but girly as in, pink lip gloss that tastes like strawberry and I'll be your best friend. She looked like a girl, who knew nothing about the world. Yet there was something in the way she talked and in her eyes, that proved his theory wrong. Maybe it was because of all the books she had read. Or the many fights she had had with Dean. Cause no matter how many tears she had cried the night before, she would always find a way to work things out the next day. Jess wondered if she was really happy with the way things were between Dean and her.  
  
R: ''Jess.........''  
  
Jess, who had been drowning in his own flow of thought, found his way back to the surface and back to Rory.  
  
J: ''Besides Paris was giving Tristan a speech about respecting the people around you.''  
  
Rory slightly smiled. Paris was fighting a fight that she would definitely lose. It would be miraculous if she would even get the chance to finish her speech, before Tristan would make one of his crude comments towards her.  
  
S: ''Jess !''  
  
Rory followed Jess' gaze to the blond that was coming their way. Rory quickly observed her. As soon as she saw the clothes and make-up, doubts started to fill her head again and jealousy took over the inside of her stomach. She hated feeling like this. She didn't like worrying about her appearance. She used to care less. Even when Tristan started to flirt with her, she didn't change anything about herself. It was just a game anyway. Rory quickly looked away and dropped her gaze to her bare feet.  
  
S: ''We need to talk. You can't do this.''  
  
Jess went back to his book, not taking Shane serious.  
  
S: ''You're my boyfriend and this is unacceptable.''  
  
J: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
S: ''I'm talking about the fact, that you are sitting in front of the bathroom, when she's practically naked.''  
  
R: ''I'm not naked.''  
  
J: ''Thanks for clearing that up.''  
  
Rory wanted to smile, but didn't when she saw the way Shane was glaring at her.  
  
S: ''But you were.''  
  
J: ''I think we all get naked in the bathroom at some point.''  
  
Jess still didn't look up at Shane. This was the thing he didn't like about relationships. Jealous girlfriends. They always read something in to everything. Just like she was doing now. He never even had the intention of walking in on Rory. He respected her way too much for that. Besides he promised and even though he didn't make a lot of promises, he kept the one he did make.  
  
Shane put her hands on her hips and looked at Rory.  
  
S: ''I don't like it. I mean, the door wasn't locked.''  
  
Jess sighed and closed his book.  
  
J: ''Relax, nothing happened. Not yet anyway........''  
  
S: ''I won't take this.''  
  
J: ''Good, cause there's nothing to take.''  
  
Shane shot Rory a death glare before she turned around on her heels and walked off. Rory bit her lip and looked at Jess.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''We'll make up.''  
  
Rory nodded, trying not to think of Shane and Jess's definition of making up. She stepped over Jess' legs, not knowing that Jess was fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. Before Rory went to her room, she turned around once more.  
  
R: ''Thank you for..............not doing what Shane said.''  
  
J: ''I always do the opposite of what people expect of me.''  
  
He smirked at her. One of those boyish smirks that Rory actually treasured. Cause the genuine ones were precious and should be savored.  
  
Rory returned his smirk with a sweet smile of her own. Jess could almost picture her lips being coated with honey. His smirk turned into a grin. Rory looked into his eyes, trying to find out what made him grin, but there was nothing there but a hint of amusement. Like a closed book. But at least she was able to catch a glimpse of the title.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Rory had put on her sneakers, she wanted to head over to the beach. Just as she was about to leave, Paris' demanding and loud voice stopped her. Rory sighed and turned around.  
  
P: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''To the beach.''  
  
P: ''I don't think so.''  
  
T: ''Well, luckily for you no one really cares about what you think.''  
  
Paris shot Tristan a foul look.  
  
P: ''No one's going to the beach today.''  
  
This time everyone in the room looked up.  
  
Lane: ''Since when do you make up our minds ?''  
  
Paris sighed.  
  
P: ''I just thought that we could explore the island, since I'm getting tired of the beach day in and day out.''  
  
T: ''Than go to sleep.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at Tristan's comment.  
  
R: ''I agree with Paris. It wouldn't hurt to take a look around.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, maybe we'll get lucky and run into a couple of cameramen.''  
  
J: ''Hollywood here we come.''  
  
P: ''Then it's settled.''  
  
Lane: ''How can it be settled when we didn't even discuss it ?''  
  
T: ''That's what I like to call the Paris logic.''  
  
R: ''Tristan......''  
  
T: ''Fine, let's go and discover the island.''  
  
J: ''Maybe we'll even find a buried treasure.''  
  
P: ''No.''  
  
T: ''I knew you were smart.''  
  
P: ''I mean, we're not going in one group.''  
  
Lane: ''Why not ?''  
  
P: ''Cause that way I don't have to keep an eyes on every single one of you.''  
  
T: ''We love you too Paris.''  
  
S: ''How are the teams going to be divided ?''  
  
P: ''Don't worry I won't split the happy couples up.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
About an hour later, the first group, was wandering through the jungle. Paris was of course leading the way and kept looking over her shoulder, to make sure that everyone was actually following her. Dean and Rory followed and Tristan was walking a couple of paces behind them, a bored expression on his face.  
  
D: ''So, about last night...........''  
  
R: ''What about it ?''  
  
D: ''I saw you holding hands with Tristan.''  
  
R: ''Dean............''  
  
D: ''Let me guess, it was because you hate the dark right ?''  
  
R: ''Actually it was. I would have grabbed anyone's hand.''  
  
D: ''Sure.''  
  
R: ''It's true, I would.''  
  
D: ''Strange that it always just happens to be Tristan or Jess, doesn't it ?''  
  
Rory stopped walking and faced Dean.  
  
R: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
D: ''I saw him.''  
  
R: ''Him ?''  
  
D: ''Jess.........I saw him sitting in front of the door while you were taking a shower.''  
  
R: ''He was just doing me a favor.''  
  
D: ''Why didn't you ask me to do it ? Don't you trust me ?!''  
  
Rory took a step back when Dean yelled at her and lowered her eyes. Did she trust him ? She used too, but after he walked in on her........she wasn't sure anymore. And she had a feeling that he had been there longer than he would have admitted.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
D: ''I'm your boyfriend.''  
  
Rory looked up and met Dean's eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes. But if you looked a little further, you could see the hope underneath. He was desperately holding on to those three words. When Rory had already loosened her grip.  
  
R: ''That's the point. You're my boyfriend and I would want to tell you everything, but I don't.''  
  
D: ''You'd rather tell Jess or show Tristan.''  
  
Tristan clenched his fists, waiting for Rory to give him a sign so he could step in. Cause he would be more than glad to do that. Even Tristan, the King of Chilton, didn't make such a scene with his girlfriends.  
  
R: ''Dean.........''  
  
D: ''No, don't tell me. You and Jess and Tristan are friends, right ?''  
  
Dean looked at her with a bitter look in his eyes.  
  
D: ''Maybe I should be your friend too, cause this is certainly not working out !''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes, avoiding both Tristan and Paris' watchful gazes. Though Tristan's gaze was covered with anger and pure hatred for Dean right now.  
  
D: ''You're not even trying to prove me wrong ?''  
  
Dean's voice softened.  
  
R: ''I don't have to. I already know you're right.''  
  
The answer Rory was about to give him, wasn't the answer he had been expecting. But it was the truth though. And Rory meant every single word of it. Dean's gaze became cold again.  
  
D: ''Well, then you can officially throw yourself at them now. Look, Tristan's already here to catch you.''  
  
Rory looked up at Dean, tears were threatening to fall. When she didn't see anything in his eyes that was worth staying for, she lowered her eyes and headed home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was lying on her bed crying, when Lane silently slipped into the room. Without saying anything, she walked over to Rory and wrapped her arms around her. Both Lane and Rory had known that this day was coming, but they never had expected it to affect Rory this much.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, Rory skipped dinner and went to the beach instead. Tears were falling from her face, wetting the sand in front of her. Though she had already cried a lot earlier, she hadn't run out of tears yet. She had cried so much today, that she was getting used to the salty taste that lingered at the corners of her mouth. And the worst part was that she wasn't really crying because of the fact that she lost Dean. She cried, because of the fact that what Dean said had been true. She would rather talk to Jess than to him and she would rather banter with Tristan than watch a movie with Dean. She didn't even blame Dean for anything that went wrong. It was her fault. She should have admitted sooner that she didn't love him anymore. Rory wrapped her arms around her knees, not even making an attempt to catch the tears, that were on the edge of falling to the sand.  
  
J: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
R: ''Waiting for a message in a bottle to appear in the ocean, from my mom.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, life without e-mail sucks.''  
  
Rory didn't smile at his comment and why should she ? She really did miss her mom and she wanted nothing else, but to go home and cry. Knowing her mom, she would probably make silly, little jokes and make her watch 'Gone with the wind' or something like that.  
  
R: ''Please just............go.''  
  
J: ''No.''  
  
Rory sighed as she finally wiped some of her tears away.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''Cause things are tense at the house.''  
  
He walked over to her and sat down, not looking at her.  
  
J: ''Besides you don't own the beach.''  
  
R: ''I wish I did.''  
  
J: ''Do you wanna........talk ?''  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: ''Talk ? You're actually offering to..........''  
  
Jess nodded and Rory stopped talking for a second. She looked at Jess, trying to meet his eyes. She was a little surprised at his offer, cause Jess wasn't the most talkative person she knew. Especially not when it came to 'emotional crap'.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Finally Jess looked at her.  
  
J: ''Just don't expect me to turn into a shrink or something.''  
  
Rory smiled through her tears. Jess looked at her for a minute longer, observing her face, before he shifted his gaze away from her. For a couple of moments, nothing could be heard except for Rory's sobbing and the sounds of the island.  
  
R: ''He probably hates me now............and I don't blame him.''  
  
Amazing how Jess immediately knew who she was talking about. He quickly glanced at her as she continued listening patiently.  
  
R: ''Everything's my fault..........He thinks that I didn't know what was happening, but I did. I'm not clueless and ever since our first fight, I wished he would stop talking to me as if I'm a little girl.''  
  
Rory's sobs started to grow louder and she lowered her head, causing her tears to fall even quicker.  
  
R: ''I tried to make it work. I wanted to make it work. I even tried to play basketball for him and I watched movies that I didn't like..........But it didn't matter. So Dean and me broke up..........big deal.''  
  
Rory hid her head in her arms as she kept crying. Jess looked at her and for the first time he felt sorry for someone. He didn't even remember his first break up, but then again he didn't even remember the name of his first girlfriend. For Rory it was different. She had actually loved her boyfriend......... Jess started to feel guilty about using Shane. Another girl he wouldn't remember a year from now. He wondered if Rory and Dean would have broken up, if he hadn't moved to Stars Hollow. Jess sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Probably not. Suddenly Jess put his arm around Rory's shoulders and pulled her against him. He expected her to fight or say something, but she didn't. All she did was cry. She rested her head against his chest and kept on sobbing. He finally got what he wanted, but for some reason it didn't seem important anymore. Finally the storm had reached shore and it had destroyed almost everything, but there were still pieces lying around and they needed to be picked up.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Well......? You expected this to happen, didn't you ? Oh well....... :-) Anyway only a couple of more chapters to go. Not as much horror as I want, but I'm working on another horror story. Takes place on Halloween. (I think) Sounds good ? And thanks a million colorful skittles for all those amazing reviews! 


	11. Outside

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Fanfiction was down for a day or something, so I couldn't update this yesterday. Doesn't matter really. I mean stuff happens, right ? Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, cause it took me a while to write. I tried to put some Lane and Dave in, but it's just hard to put all the characters in. Especially since the main focus is on Rory, Jess, Dean and Tristan. Okay, and a little Shane. Speaking of Shane........;-) Please review and tell me if you feel sorry for Shane or not ? :-) Thanks!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory opened her eyes, she was greeted by the everlasting sea of blue above her and the soothing sound of the waves. She cool feel sand sticking to her legs and almost immediately, pieces of what happened last night, came flowing back into her head. One of those pieces, was her burying her head in Jess' chest. Rory smiled as she realized that she was lying in Jess' arms. Rory cuddled up against him, feeling safe, wanted and.......loved. It was an amazing feeling, to just feel loved and cared for, without having to actually say it. Rory shifted, so she could look at Jess. He tightened his grip on her, as if he didn't want to let her go.  
  
J: ''Shane...........''  
  
Rory gasped at the sound of Shane's name. He actually said her name. Suddenly Rory wanted to get out of his reach. She tried to sit up, but Jess wouldn't let her.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Shane.''  
  
Her stomach started to ache with jealousy and bitterness towards Shane and disappointment towards Jess. His touch started to burn her, as if she had a fever and his arms were actually suffocating her. She knew that she had to get away from him before she would burst into tears again. She tried to sit up again and this time she succeeded. She turned her head and looked down at Jess. He opened his eyes with one swift movement and looked at her.  
  
J: ''Rory ?''  
  
Jess rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He was actually waking up with Rory in his arms. He shifted his gaze to his arm, that was draped around her slender waist. His fingers were gently grazing the bare skin underneath her shirt. He brought his gaze up and met her eyes, that had exactly the same color as the sky. The only difference was, that her eyes were indeed clouded. They were clouded with hurt and confusion.  
  
J: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Rory nodded and looked away. Thoughts of Shane intruded her mind. Jess said her name, while she had been the one, lying in his arms. One lonely and abandoned tear, slid down her cheek.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
Rory quickly wiped the tear away and looked at Jess. The expression in his eyes soft and patient.  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing. We should probably get back.''  
  
Rory wanted to get up, but Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards him.  
  
J: ''Rory, tell me.''  
  
Rory sighed and lowered her eyes. It was amazing how he had such a powerful hold on her. She could say no to everyone, except to her mom and Luke.......or so she thought. Looked like another person found his way into her heart.  
  
R: ''You said Shane's name in your sleep and it.........I don't know. It.............''  
  
She knew that Jess wouldn't laugh at her, but it still felt weird, cause Shane was after all his girlfriend. But maybe he would understand why she was making such a big deal out of this. Maybe he would see that she was really jealous and that she wanted to be let in to his world. Rory found the surety to look at Jess.  
  
R: ''It hurt me okay. Now can we please go ?''  
  
Jess nodded at her, now fully understanding where the look in her eyes was coming from. She was jealous. For some reason she envied Shane. Jess tried to think of a reason why she would. Shane could never even compare to her.  
  
J: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory bit her lip, containing her urge to shiver. His arm was still around her waist and his fingers were now rubbing her skin.  
  
J: ''I promise I'll never say her name again when I wake up with you.''  
  
Rory started to blush, wondering if he really meant what he just said.  
  
J: ''How about Jennifer ? Can I still say her name ?''  
  
Rory smiled and got up. She brushed the sand off of her legs, while Jess got up too. He shot her a small smile before he started to walk, not saying anything. Rory reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
R: ''Thanks for being there for me.''  
  
Jess threw her a sideways glance.  
  
J: ''You're welcome, just pick a more comfortable spot next time.''  
  
Rory tightened her grip on his hand, knowing that he made a promise to her, that he would be there whenever she needed him. And right now, that was all she needed. She moved closer towards Jess. Suddenly those famous words entered her mind. I love you. She wanted to let him know how much she appreciated him and how, in her eyes, he was perfect. And that his flaws made him more perfect than anyone else.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory quitely sneaked into her room, trying not to wake Lane. She took off her shoes and walked over to the bed.  
  
Lane: ''So, Cinderella, I'm guessing the ball was fun, since it's long past 12.''  
  
Rory slipped under the covers. She should have figured that Lane wouldn't be asleep.  
  
Lane: ''Where have you been ?''  
  
R: ''I fell asleep on the beach.''  
  
Lane: ''Maybe I should try that tonight ?''  
  
Lane smiled.  
  
R: ''Jess was there.''  
  
Lane: ''Uhuh.''  
  
R: ''We fell asleep.''  
  
Lane: ''Right. You two alone on the beach and all you do is sleep, of course.''  
  
R: ''It's true.''  
  
Lane threw her a skeptic glance.  
  
Lane: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''I wanted some time alone and then Jess showed up.''  
  
Lane: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm doing better.''  
  
There was a gap of silence between them, before one of them spoke again.  
  
R: ''How's Dean doing ? I mean is he okay ?''  
  
Lane nodded.  
  
Lane: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Good. I don't want him to hurt or anything.''  
  
Lane: ''I know you don't. So, how about we get a little more sleep. Cause I'm tired. I've been up all night waiting for you.''  
  
R: ''You're even worse than my mom.''  
  
Lane: ''Go catch some z's Sleeping Beauty.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
About two hours later, the two girls were awoken by a knock on their door. Rory yawned and looked over at Lane. She still had her eyes closed.  
  
R: ''Come in !''  
  
The door opened and Dave came in, carrying a tray.  
  
Dave: ''Rise and shine.''  
  
Rory sat up straight and woke Lane up.  
  
Lane: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Dave's here.''  
  
Lane: ''You're crazy.''  
  
Dave: ''Morning Lane.''  
  
Immediately Lane's eyes flew open.  
  
Lane: ''Dave, hey.''  
  
Dave chuckled and walked over to them.  
  
Dave: ''I thought you two might be hungry.''  
  
He placed the tray on the bed and watched Lane's reaction.  
  
Lane: ''It looks good.''  
  
Dave smiled, pleased at her words. Rory looked from Lane to Dave and got up.  
  
R: ''Actually I'm not that hungry.''  
  
Lane: ''Are you sure, cause it tastes even better.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''I'm sure, but you two enjoy it though.''  
  
Rory quickly got a pair of clean clothes and changed, while Lane covered Dave's eyes with her hands. Right before Rory left the room, she saw how Dave fed Lane a strawberry and then kissed her afterwards. Rory smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Rory wondered when Mr. Black would be coming again, since the bowl was almost empty. Rory shrugged, not worrying too much about it and took a bite of her apple. She grabbed her coffee and turned around, only to find herself standing face to face with Dean.  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
Dean quickly glanced at her and took an orange out of the bowl.  
  
D: ''Just wanted to get something to eat.''  
  
Rory nodded. Dean briefly met Rory's gaze.  
  
D: ''You okay ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''You ?''  
  
D: ''Not really. I mean, I'm going to the beach with Paris and Tristan.''  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
R: ''Hope you survive.''  
  
Dean nodded and slightly smiled at her.  
  
D: ''See you later.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Dean left for the beach with both Paris and Tristan. Rory walked over to the couch, feeling a little better. Dean seemed to be doing okay. She sat down on the couch, placed her coffee on the table in front of her and started flipping through one of Lane's magazines. Suddenly she heard someone yelling and moments later the crash of a door being slammed followed. Rory had dropped her magazine and leaned forwards to pick it up. When she sat up straight again, she saw Shane storming out, wearing the tiniest and most revealing bikini she had ever seen.  
  
R: ''No way is that legal.''  
  
She wanted to get back to her magazine, but noticed Jess, dropping himself, in the chair across from her.  
  
R: ''So.............''  
  
J: ''Apparently she doesn't take break-ups too well.''  
  
Rory nodded, feeling sorry for him and strangely, she even felt sorry for Shane. Rory grabbed her coffee and handed it to Jess.  
  
R: ''Here.''  
  
Jess took it, there hands lightly touching.  
  
J: ''You're actually giving me your coffee, I'm so honoured.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you probably need it more than me right now.''  
  
Jess took a sip and grimaced. Now he knew why he never drank this crap. Rory's face revealed the ghost of a smile as she continued reading and eating her apple. Jess observed her. Her hair was covering most of her face and her eyes were down. This was her way of putting up a wall between her and the rest of the world. He took another sip of his coffee, even though he knew, that the taste would stay with him for a while.  
  
*~*~*  
  
R: ''Done !''  
  
Rory threw the magazine on the floor and turned around, so she was lying on her back. Jess lowered his book and looked at her.  
  
R: '' I now officially know who's dating who, that I'm a romantic type and other..........''  
  
J: ''Crap ?''  
  
Rory nodded and smiled.  
  
R: ''Basically.''  
  
R: ''Now I know why I never read magazines.''  
  
Rory glanced at Jess and saw that he was staring at her. Rory wanted to look away, but for reason she couldn't. He had put her under some sort of spell, cause she found that she couldn't even move. Finally Rory looked away, hoping that she wasn't blushing. Jess, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of her.  
  
J: ''I guess I'm the one to cook dinner again.''  
  
R: ''We've gotta eat.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
R: ''You want some help ? I shake, you back ?''  
  
J: ''How about, you watch and I'll do both ?''  
  
Rory pouted, which caused her to look irresistible.  
  
R: ''You should be encouraging me.''  
  
J: ''I am encouraging you, not to cook.''  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets and looked at Rory.  
  
J: ''But I could use the company.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory and Lane were setting the table, wanting to have a traditional dinner, when suddenly a horrifying scream reached their ears. Rory dropped the glass she was holding and shrieked. Lane did the same and covered her ears, to block out the horrible sound. Suddenly the screaming stopped.  
  
J: ''Are you two alright ?''  
  
Rory nodded and followed Lane into the living room. Soon, everyone was in the living room, asking each other if they were okay. To their surprise it was none of them that filled the house with that frightening sound. They were just about to forget it, when there was another scream.  
  
Dave: ''I think it's coming from outside...........''  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Cliffhanger I know, but the otherwise the chapter would have turned out too long. I'll post the next chapter asap though! A little horror in the next one, not as much as I wanted, but then again this is my first horror story. And maybe the last, though I am working on another one............ Oh yeah, thanks again for the wonderful reviews!!! :-) 


	12. Forgotten 'teens'

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! I guess this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to figure this chapter out. Anyway I hope I at least satisfied some of you and didn't disappoint any of you. I know I'm not that good at this, but please read anyway. Thanks again for everything! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Dave: ''I think it's coming from outside..........''  
  
Dave started to walk over to the door.  
  
Lane: ''You can't go out there alone.''  
  
Lane looked at Dave with a worried expression on her face.  
  
D: ''Don't worry, I'll go with him.''  
  
T: ''How courageous of you.''  
  
Paris turned around and looked at him.  
  
P: ''At least he's going, risking his life for us.''  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
J: ''Risking his life ?''  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow.  
  
J: ''How medieval of you.''  
  
T: ''Like the three Musketeers.''  
  
Rory was amazed of how they were so alike, yet so different at the same time. Of course Jess was less crude, but they seemed to have the same sense of humor. Maybe that was why she had been attracted to Tristan for a while.  
  
Dean shot both Tristan and Jess a warning look, before he followed Dave outside. Lane impatiently waited by the door, nervously chewing her bottom lip. She kept looking at Rory, silently asking her if Dave and Dean were going to be alright. Rory smiled, trying to reassure her best friend.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages to Lane, the door opened and the two guys rejoined them. Lane immediately reached for Dave's hand, asking him if he was alright.  
  
D: ''We checked around the house and found nothing.''  
  
P: ''Maybe we just imagined it ?''  
  
Rory wanted to answer Paris, by saying that it was impossible, that all eight of them, had imagined exactly the same thing, but she was cut off by another scream. This one seemed louder than the others, showing them, that it really had been there. Most of them just covered their ears, but Shane's reaction caught Rory's eye. Instead of covering her ears, she screamed and grabbed Jess by his arm. And even though she knew that they weren't together anymore, she still felt jealous. It was a horrible feeling, that made her wanna yell at Shane. But of course she didn't. She just forced herself to look at something else. The dreadful scream quickly faded and soon everyone was looking at each other, wondering what they should do next. Suddenly Tristan sighed and started to head for the door. No one said a word, but when he pulled the door open, Rory sighed too.  
  
R: ''You can't go alone. I'll go with you.''  
  
Rory was almost at the door, when Lane grabbed her arm.  
  
Lane: ''I'm going with.''  
  
Rory smiled, grateful that there were now three of them.  
  
J: ''Geez, I can't believe I'm doing this.''  
  
He said it in a low whisper, so the only person who heard it, was him. The only reason he was following the others outside, was because of Rory. He didn't exactly trust Tristan. Dave exchanged a look with Lane and nodded.  
  
Dave: ''I'm going too.''  
  
Lane's face lit up as soon as those words reached her ears.  
  
Dave: ''Someone's got to protect my girlfriend.''  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes as he started to make his way towards the dark woods. He thought that the scream had come from there and he always followed his instincts.  
  
Dean: ''I'll stay here with Shane and Paris.''  
  
And to no one's surprise, the two girls didn't object. Right before Dean closed the door, the met Rory's eyes and mouthed, be careful. Rory nodded, but looked away when there was another scream.  
  
Soon, the five 'courageous' ones, were in the woods, that consisted of only palm trees. Tristan and Dave had subconsciously decided to take the front. Lane and Rory, their arms still hooked, and Jess a couple of paces behind them. And just knowing that he was there, watching 'their backs', made Rory feel safe.  
  
Lane: ''Why are we doing this again ?''  
  
Even though Lane's voice was barely above a whisper, Rory had heard it clearly. And she answered her in the same soft whisper, not wanting to disturb whatever ancient curses these woods and this island held.  
  
R: ''We're trying to figure out who that scream belongs to.''  
  
Lane: ''It could be an Indian, doing one of those ritual dances.''  
  
J: ''Or maybe it's an entire tribe.''  
  
The amusement was more than crystal in his voice.  
  
Lane: ''Or maybe it's a ghost, like Shane said.''  
  
Rory shook her head and glanced at Lane.  
  
R: ''I can't believe you chose Shane over me.''  
  
Lane: ''No, I chose her theory over yours.''  
  
R: ''That's prejudiced, cause I didn't have time to come up with a theory.''  
  
Lane: ''Then make one up now.''  
  
R: ''Coffee's good for you.''  
  
Lane: ''That has absolutely nothing to do with this situation.''  
  
R: ''Yes it does, cause if we had coffee, we wouldn't be so cold.''  
  
There was another scream, louder this time. It seemed like they were going in the right direction.  
  
T: ''This way.''  
  
Lane: ''Shouldn't we be heading in the opposite direction ?''  
  
As if to prove Lane's comment, another scream filled the air around them. Wrapping itself around them and reaching for their ears. Both Rory and Lane shrieked, still not used to the penetrating, high sound. Dave threw a quick glance over his shoulder.  
  
Dave: ''Are you two alright ?''  
  
Lane nodded and Rory whispered something, that sounded like a faint and unsure yes. She tightened her grip on Lane's arm and turned her head to look at Jess.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
Jess simply nodded at her.  
  
Suddenly Tristan started to slow down.  
  
T: ''I think I see something.''  
  
He lead them past the last couple of palm trees, the light of the stars guiding him. Promptly Tristan stopped. The others did too. For a minute nothing could be heard except their shaky breaths, as they took in their surroundings. They were standing at the edge of an open spot in the woods, that was surrounded by an iron fence. Once the fence was meant to keep people out, but not anymore. It was broken in several places and covered with rust. Rory found that it was easier to make things out here. No trees to keep the light from shining through. She gasped when she saw the tombstones, that were scattered all over the place. Most of them were cracked, but a lucky few were still standing. Moss was covering every single one of them, making it impossible for her to read the names from where she was standing.  
  
Lane: ''It's a cemetery.''  
  
Rory nodded. It must have been long forgotten by the looks of it. Everything seemed dead. Even the weed, that covered the entire ground of the cemetery, seemed dead. Curious about the names on the tombstones, she let go of Lane's arm and walked over to one. The dead weed crackling with every step she took. When she reached the tombstone, she kneeled in front of it, ignoring the fact that the rough ground was scratching her knees. She wiped some moss away and slowly shifted her gaze over the name.  
  
Marilyn Rosenberg, 1983-2001. The girl had only been 18 when she died. So young. Rory turned her head to look at Lane, who was also kneeled in front of one of the stones.  
  
Lane: ''Laurie Amanda Parker. Born in 1982, died in 1999.''  
  
Dave: ''Jack Mackenzie. Born 1984, died in 2001.''  
  
Lane: ''O my god, they're all so young. What happened to them ?''  
  
Dave: ''Why are they buried on an deserted island ?''  
  
R: ''It's almost as if they were forgotten.''  
  
T: ''This has to be someone's idea of a sick joke.''  
  
Tristan ran his hand over one of the tombstones, removing the moss, so he could look at another 'forgotten' teen.  
  
R: ''Maybe this island just recently got deserted.''  
  
Lane: ''What do you mean ? Do you think something happened to them.''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''It could have been some sort of tropical disease that killed them.''  
  
J: ''Or boredom.''  
  
Suddenly Rory noticed the unhealthy quietness around them. They hadn't heard the screams for a while now. Dave seemed to notice it too.  
  
Dave: ''Let's get outta here.''  
  
Rory nodded and slowly got up, glancing at the name of Marilyn once more, before she turned around. She immediately noticed, that Jess was still standing at the same spot. He hadn't even set one foot onto the graveyard yet. Suddenly Rory's expression changed.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
Jess heard the panicked tone in her voice and searched her eyes for the reason. Finally, he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at something behind him. He turned around and immediately took a couple of steps back, at the sight of the silhouette that had startled Rory.  
  
J: ''What the hell ?!''  
  
That caught everyone's attention and they all followed Jess' gaze. Lane gasped and went to stand near Jess and Rory. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and Lane was the first of them to turn around. She gasped and took a step back, almost crashing into Tristan. On the other end of the graveyard, were too more silhouettes.  
  
R: ''What now ?''  
  
She kept her eyes on the silhouettes, trying to break through the darkness around them, so she could see their faces, but she failed.  
  
T: ''Well, I'm all for running, but if you have another suggestion.........''  
  
R: ''Running's fine.''  
  
Dave: ''Thought so.''  
  
T: ''Everyone go back to the house and, try, to stay together.''  
  
Lane: ''Just keep up, cause I'm not coming back.''  
  
J: ''Ditto.''  
  
One of the figures, slowly started to move closer towards them. Without thinking they started to run, not caring or looking where they were going, just as long as it was away from the graveyard.  
  
Rory turned left and headed into the woods, without thinking about the fact that she didn't know where the house was and if she was heading in the right direction. When she heard footsteps behind her, she kept running, not looking back.  
  
''Rory !''  
  
Rory turned around, but didn't slow down. She tried to see who the voice belonged too, but the trees were standing to close together. Suddenly she could feel her foot hit something and before she knew it, she tripped and fell. Once she was on the ground, she realized how tired she was. Her feet hurt and her hands and knees were scratched. Her head shot up, when she heard footsteps nearing her. A dark figure started to approach her, in a high speed. It was as black as a shadow. Rory wanted to get up, but realized that it was too late. She wouldn't be able to get away. All of a sudden the figure tripped over her feet and started to fall too. Rory shrieked and held her hands out in front of her. To her surprise she didn't feel any pain, when the figure landed on her.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
Rory immediately opened her eyes, that she had automatically closed, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Jess. He had kept himself from causing her any pain, by putting his hands on either sides of her head, when he fell.  
  
R: ''God Jess, are you okay ?''  
  
Jess nodded and slightly smiled at her.  
  
J: ''Apparently I have fallen for your charms, instead of the other way around.''  
  
Rory smiled at his remark. Amazing, how he still could be his 'charming' self in this situation. Rory lowered her eyes to his chest, noticing that her hands were pressed against it. She started to blush.  
  
J: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Rory brought her eyes up to meet his and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, just a little freaked about........everything.''  
  
Jess nodded and looked at her. He has planned to get off of her, but when he saw those amazing blue eyes of her, he lost all control of his body. They seemed so bright and he would have kissed her, but then he remembered something that she had told him. Thank you for being there for me. Jess silently sighed and got off her. He helped her up. Just in time, cause heavy footsteps were coming their way. Jess started to run again, pulling Rory with him. Suddenly Rory felt someone grab her hand and she screamed. Jess looked at her, but saw no one except her and Lane.  
  
Lane: ''Ror, it's me.''  
  
R: ''Don't ever do that again.''  
  
Lane: ''Do you seriously think I would ever do something like this on regular bases ?''  
  
Rory let go of Jess' hand and grabbed Lane's arm instead. The footsteps didn't seem so loud anymore, so they slowed down a little.  
  
Lane: ''Have either one of you seen Dave ?''  
  
Dave: ''I'm here ! Keep running.''  
  
And as he wished, they kept running. Rory wondering if Tristan was alright.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) I know I'm not good at writing horror, but I'm still practicing so please bare with me. Thanks again for your patience, though this wasn't really scary. I disappoint myself..........Thanks for the encouraging reviews!!! :-) 


	13. Knock knock, who's there ?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot. (And I partly own the screams) ;-)  
  
*A/N: Hey! Like I've said before, I'm not really good in the horror department, but I am going to keep practicing. I already have another idea for the next GG horror story. So...........yah! I am very excited about that. Anyway loved the reviews (as always) and please tell me what you think when you're done. Thanks! :-)  
  
*Oh yeah, I just wanted to thank Steffanie and Lieke for their support, or something that's leaning towards that direction anyway. ;-) Hope you guys don't mind.*  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
After a couple of minutes, of what seemed like running for their lives, they finally ended up on the beach. Without looking back, Dave, Rory, Jess and Lane, started to run in the direction of the house. Dave was the first to reach it and he started knocking on the door, yelling for Dean to open up the door. Those four or five seconds were enough for Rory, to look over her shoulder at the dark woods around them. She wondered if Tristan was still in there, lost.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
She turned her head and looked at Jess, her mind still worrying about Tristan. They were the only two people still standing outside. The others were already inside.  
  
J: ''Come on.''  
  
Rory shook her head and took a step back.  
  
R: ''Tristan's still out there..............''  
  
Jess understood her concern, he himself was worried about Tristan, but he couldn't help to feel a little jealous. She had the chance to go in and be 'safe' and yet she was juggling with the thought of going back out there, for Tristan. Though he knew that she would do exactly the same for him.  
  
J: ''Rory, I know you're worried, but..........''  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
Rory shot one more glance in the direction of the woods and took a couple of steps towards the door. Suddenly she could hear footsteps, fast ones, and before she could go into the house, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She shrieked, but stopped when she heard the sensual voice, that had haunted her every time she walked the corridors of Chilton.  
  
T: ''I didn't know one simple touch would get such an arousing reaction.''  
  
Rory quickly turned around and slightly smiled at Tristan. He eyes quickly scanned him, trying to see if he was hurt in any way. When she finally met his eyes, there was a sparkle of amusement in them.  
  
T: ''I don't think this is the appropriate time to be checking me out, Mary.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
R: ''I was trying to see if you were hurt, but you're not. Thank God.''  
  
T: ''Only on the outside. And I don't think God had anything to do with it.''  
  
R: ''Right, what was I thinking ? God would have never saved Satan's little helper.''  
  
T: ''Actually......I'm not so little, if you know what I mean ?''  
  
Tristan licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
R: ''Say hi to your ego for me.''  
  
T: ''I will, but inside. Shall we ? Mary's first.''  
  
Rory sighed and went inside, Tristan closely behind her. Once they were inside, he closed the door. Dean and Dave pushed the couch in front of the door, not really knowing why. Everyone just had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.  
  
P: ''What happened ? Why did you guys put the couch in front of the door ?''  
  
J: ''This way you have a better view of the room.''  
  
P: ''That makes absolutely no sense, because first of all..............''  
  
T: ''Shut up !''  
  
P: ''Hey, he started it by making such a ridiculous comment and I was just about to tell him why exactly that comment made no sense, but then you rudely interrupted me. Didn't your parents ever teach you that interrupting people is rude ?''  
  
T: ''Paris..........''  
  
P: ''Fine.''  
  
Paris crossed her arms and shot Jess a stern look.  
  
Once Paris wasn't talking anymore, Rory could hear nothing, but silence surrounding them. Even the wind had stopped blowing and had retreated into its nightly hiding spot.  
  
R: ''Maybe it's over ?''  
  
All of a sudden the lights went off, no warning this time, not a single flicker. But then again the lights were probably the warning, cause as soon as everything went black, there was another one of those terrifying screams. Rory could hear Shane shriek, but she couldn't see her. Her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dark yet. That was probably why she had always been so afraid of the dark. The fact that you couldn't see a thing for the first minute. And the frightening thing was, that her other senses seemed to get more observant. She could hear everyone around her moving, but she couldn't see them.  
  
T: ''Has anyone seen a flash-light lying around or something ?''  
  
R: ''I brought one.''  
  
P: ''Did you also bring a gun ?''  
  
R: ''I brought it, so I can read at night Paris.''  
  
T: ''Get it.''  
  
Get it ? Alone ? There was no way she was walking all the way to her room by herself.  
  
R: ''......I.....don't like the dark.''  
  
T: ''Mary, I would get it, but.........''  
  
J: ''I'll go with you, come on.''  
  
Jess found Rory's hand in the dark and started to lead her to her room. Rory listened to Jess' calm and steady breathing as they walked. She realized that she was clinging to him, almost desperately, so she loosened her grip a little. Once they reached the room, Jess let go of her hand and gestured for her to go ahead. Rory first instinct was to say yeah right, but she knew that she had to go in there. No one else knew where she kept her flash-light. So, she took a step into the room, while Jess was standing in the doorframe, watching her.  
  
As she was walking over to her dresser, terrible scenes of horror movies were showing in her head. One by one. Even scenes of the horror movies she saw when she was a little girl came to the surface. Girls getting killed in the most horrific and disgusting ways. Their body parts scattered all over. Rooms where every single wall was covered with dark red blood. Messages written in blood, numbers, names, warnings. Dark rooms with eyes watching you out of every possible corner. Her mind wandered back to the graveyard they had seen. She wondered how those teens died ? Did they die of a natural cause or did...........or did they what ? Got bitten by a vampire ? Did the zombies get them ? Rory shook her head. She was scaring herself. She quickly opened the drawer of her dresser and grabbed the flash-light. She turned it on and turned around, just as another scream filled the house.  
  
Rory bit her lip, even when she tasted blood, she didn't stop. She pictured a girl, her age, being slaughtered or buried alive. Jess saw how Rory's hand was shaking and walked over to her. He took the flash-light and looked at her.  
  
J: ''Just a scream.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Suddenly she thought about the comment Tristan made a couple of minutes ago. ''I didn't know one simple touch would get such an arousing reaction.'' She wondered if Tristan thought this was arousing too ? Rory smiled.  
  
J: ''What's so funny ?''  
  
R: ''Just thinking about something Tristan said.''  
  
J: ''Do I even wanna know ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''It involved him being excited.''  
  
Jess shot her a look.  
  
R: ''Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean.''  
  
A sly smirk appeared on Jess' face as he shone the beam of the flash-light on Rory's face.  
  
J: ''No I don't, explain ?''  
  
R: ''Jess, I'm positive you took sex education, so.............''  
  
J: ''The only class I could stay awake in.''  
  
R: ''Gros !''  
  
Rory hit him on the chest.  
  
R: ''Let's go.''  
  
Jess reached for her hand, but Rory pulled away.  
  
R: ''I don't wanna hold your hand anymore.''  
  
Jess' smirk turned into a grin.  
  
J: ''You're right. Who knows where my hand has been.''  
  
Rory started to blush and lowered her eyes. Jess just kept grinning. It was so easy to make her blush. He took her hand and they started to head back to the living room.  
  
P: ''It took you guys long enough.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sorry. I couldn't find it.''  
  
Tristan immediately took the flash-light from Jess, his blue eyes filled with determination. He turned around and shone it on the door, as if he was inspecting it for something.  
  
Unexpectedly a scream found its way into the house again. This one was extremely clear and shriller than the others had been. It was ripping right through them, causing their ears to pound. The pounding was vibrating across their entire bodies, causing them to shake and tears to appear in their eyes. And the screaming didn't stop. Just as it was about to fade, it started again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before they knew it, it became more constant and the door started to shake. More screams, but no one could be sure if it came from outside or if the screams belonged to them.  
  
As soon as the screaming stopped, the pounding on the door got louder and the door started to shake even more. Tristan and Dean hurried towards the door, pushing their weight against the door and the couch. Paris started to push the chair towards the door, keeping some sort of calmness. Rory could see Dave and Lane standing a couple of paces away from her. Dave was shining the flash-light and was comforting Lane. Even Lane was scared. Rory looked around for Shane, but couldn't find her. She started to worry.  
  
The knocks got louder and more violent and the screams got more helpless and desperate, almost pleading them to make the suffering stop. Rory covered her ears, but it didn't do much good, the screams just went right through her.  
  
T: ''We're in one of those freaking Stephen King novels.''  
  
P: ''You're not helping Tristan.''  
  
T: ''Hey, you want me to step away from the door, cause I will if you tempt me.''  
  
Then, another sound joined the knocking and screams. It sounded like nails tapping against glass and Rory realized that now 'they' were tapping on the windows. Rory looked around, feeling helpless. She wanted to do something, help. And that was when everything stopped and the silence returned. The knocking and tapping stopped and the screams faded. They listened for a while to the footsteps that were moving all around the house, but soon that was gone too. The lights went back on and the wind started to blow again.  
  
D: ''Everyone alright ?''  
  
Rory nodded and looked around the room. She spotted Shane almost immediately. She was sitting in a corner of the living room, shaking and her head buried in her arms.  
  
R: ''Shane........''  
  
Rory walked over to her.  
  
R: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Shane didn't answer. Rory kneeled in front of Shane and repeated the question.  
  
R: ''Shane, are you okay ?''  
  
There was still now answer, but Shane did look up at her. Her face was stained with the remains of tears.  
  
S: ''I wanna go home.''  
  
Shane started to cry, ignoring all the eyes that were watching her. Rory looked at Shane, not sure what to do or say.  
  
R: ''Me too.''  
  
T: ''No place like home.''  
  
Paris looked at him and crossed her arms.  
  
P: ''Look who's trying to be helpful.''  
  
T: ''And look who's trying to be a pain........wait. You're not trying, that's just you. I forgot, my bad.''  
  
Paris shot him a death glare.  
  
S: ''Is it over ?''  
  
Rory nodded and sat down next to her. Rory avoided Jess' gaze as she hesitantly put her arm around Shane, trying to comfort her.  
  
Lane: ''Now what ? Are we going to go outside and..........''  
  
T: ''Go for a walk ? Yeah, sure, seems like a perfect time. Who's joining me ?''  
  
Tristan shot Lane an amusing look, but before Lane could respond, Paris got in between.  
  
P: ''We should get some sleep. We'll check things out tomorrow.''  
  
Everyone nodded or mumbled a yeah before going to their rooms.  
  
T: ''Just don't expect me to wake up early.''  
  
R: ''Shane, do you want me to take you to your room ?''  
  
S: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory brought Shane to her room, telling her that everyone would be just in one of these rooms. She went back to the living room, leaving the lights on and the door open in Shane's room. She found Jess pushing the chair back to its original place.  
  
R: ''Is that wise ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Gotta sit somewhere.''  
  
Rory helped him with the chair, even though it wasn't necessary.  
  
J: ''So, how's Shane ?''  
  
R: ''Okay I think. She's sleeping with the lights on and the door open, but I think everyone's doing that.''  
  
Jess nodded and briefly met Rory's eyes.  
  
J: ''How are you ?''  
  
R: ''How I am ? Well, I'm very talkative, shy, I read a lot..........''  
  
J: ''You know, you could have just said fine.''  
  
R: ''Oh, you meant it like that ? My mistake.''  
  
Jess smirked at her. Rory took a step back and pointed in the direction of her room.  
  
R: ''I'm going to bed.''  
  
J: ''I'm staying here, I can't sleep anyway.''  
  
Rory stopped walking and shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
R: ''Want some company ?''  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
J: ''Get some sleep.''  
  
Rory nodded and left the room. Jess started to walk around the house, trying to think of explanations for everything that had just occurred.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Okay, so that was basically the horror. But don't worry, there are still some mysteries to solve......... Thanks again for the great reviews!!! :-) And please check out chapter 6 of 'Ace of Hearts' if you haven't yet. I think it's the best chapter I have written for that story so far. Thanks! :-) 


	14. Blur of unseen emotions

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but I didn't have the time to work out the rest of the details. On the other hand, this chapter is perfect the way it is. Cause it has a sort of cliffhanger and finally things start to heat up between Rory and Jess. In a really sweet way. I know the horror isn't really...........scary, but this story turned out different than I wanted so...........sorry! Thanks for reading anyway!!! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory found herself standing at the edge of the cemetery. She didn't know why or how she had ended up here. But now that she was here, all she wanted was to go back to the house and crawl back into her bed. The cemetery seemed a lot scarier now that she was alone, al alone. Nothing could be heard except for the howling of the wind and the rustle of the leaves, as they shivered in the cool air. It was dark, darker than before.  
  
Rory slowly walked towards one of the tombstones. She kneeled down in front of it and ran her fingers over the name, that was engraved in the stone. Another teen, a boy this time. And he had died at the sad and young age of 16. Rory felt like crying. She wanted to shed tears for the early deaths of these teens. She prayed that their souls had found peace in another place. One tear slid down Rory's cheek and fell upon the dark earth of the grave. She lowered her gaze to the ground and ran her hands over the dark earth, causing the palm of her hands to become covered with it. But she didn't care, after all it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was the truth. The truth about this island and the truth about these teens, that were eternally asleep. And unlike in fairy tales, no prince would be able to wake them up, with one kiss from his mouth.  
  
An image of Snow White, lying in a glass coffin entered her mind. She, did indeed open her eyes when the handsome prince kissed her. Rory looked around the burial ground, resting her gaze on every tombstone and saying a silent prayer. Suddenly she heard the screaming again, only this time she heard it in her mind. It sounded like the cry of a young girl..........one of these teens. What was her name ? Rory scanned the graveyard and stopped at one of the tombstones. Marilyn. Soon, another scream joined Marilyn's and again she searched for the name of the person it belonged too. Suddenly there were more screams, but some of them weren't screaming. Some of them were asking her to help them. So, that was exactly what Rory did, help.  
  
She started to claw at the grave in front of her, digging until her hands were covered with dirt and ached. She kept digging for hours, two of her nails had torn, but she ignored the pain. She focused on helping these boys and girls. Finally she stopped digging. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. No coffin, no bones, nothing but dirt. Rory got up, confused, but determined and started to head for another one of the graves. But she stopped dead in her tracks. There they were again, the dark figures that had forced them to run earlier. Rory wanted to stay and ask questions, but she was too afraid. So she ran as fast as her feet would allow. Once she reached the house, she tried the door, but it was locked. Which was impossible, cause none of the doors had locks. She started banging on the door, screaming for someone to open the door. But when she heard the footsteps, she knew it was too late. A hand covered her mouth..........  
  
Rory slowly opened her eyes, the images of the dream still fresh in her head. She could still feel the hand covering her mouth. Then she realized that the reason she could still feel the hand so clearly on her mouth, was because someone was indeed covering her mouth. Rory wanted to scream, but it came out muffled and unclear.  
  
J: ''Rory, it's me.''  
  
Rory brought her gaze up and met Jess' honorable eyes. Rory pushed his hand away and sat up straight.  
  
R: ''God, Jess. Don't do that again............ever !''  
  
Jess put his finger on her lips and nodded.  
  
J: ''Okay, I'm sorry. I just didn't wanna wake the others up.''  
  
R: ''And you couldn't think of anything else to wake me up ?''  
  
Jess lowered his hand and smirked.  
  
J: ''Throwing cold water over your face was my second option.''  
  
R: ''Did you ever think of just saying my name or something ?''  
  
J: ''Now where's the fun in that........Mary.''  
  
Rory shot him a dirty look.  
  
R: ''Don't start. Now, was there a point to waking me up ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I wanted to show you something, come on.''  
  
Jess headed for the door, but stopped when Rory didn't follow him.  
  
J: ''Oh wait, I forgot to say that by come on, I meant get up and come with me.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
R: ''What do you wanna show me ?''  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
J: ''I just found some of Tristan's porn magazines and I want to show them to you.''  
  
Rory grimaced, which made Jess smirk.  
  
R: ''Gross, you don't really read those things, do you ?''  
  
She got up and walked over to him.  
  
J: ''Ror, I'm a 17 year old guy, do the math. Follow me.''  
  
Jess left the room, not waiting to see if Rory was behind him or not.  
  
R: ''Gross !''  
  
Jess smiled as Rory came into the living room, with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
R: ''Tell me you're kidding ?''  
  
J: ''Will that make you feel better ?''  
  
R: ''No, but at least that way I can force myself to stand next to you, instead of on the other end of the room.''  
  
J: ''Fine, I was lying.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
Rory walked over to him with a satisfied smile on her face. One, that made Jess almost forget about his discovery.  
  
R: ''So, what do you wanna show me ?''  
  
J: ''This.''  
  
Jess walked over to one of the large tropical plants and pushed the leaves aside, to reveal a small camera. Rory gasped.  
  
R: ''Is that.............''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
J: ''A camera.''  
  
R: ''Are there more ?''  
  
Jess nodded again.  
  
J: ''They're placed all over the house. From the kitchen to the bedrooms. Hidden behind plants mostly. I even found one placed behind the bathroom mirror.''  
  
R: ''You have to get a hobby.''  
  
Jess shot her a look.  
  
R: ''So, what now ?''  
  
J: ''Go back to sleep and forget about it.''  
  
R: ''Is that your way of telling me that we should wake the others ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''That was my second option.''  
  
T: ''Hey guys.''  
  
Both Rory and Jess turned around, surprised to see Tristan up so early.  
  
R: ''What are you doing up ?''  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
T: ''I was getting enough of dreaming about you Mary, so I decided to come and get the real thing.''  
  
R: ''You must still be dreaming, cause that will only happen in your dreams.''  
  
T: ''Every night Mary.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
T: ''So, what are you guys doing ? And is that a camera ?''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
J: ''I found them throughout the entire house, hidden.''  
  
T: ''Obviously.''  
  
R: ''We were just about to wake the others and figure out what to do next.''  
  
T: ''Hey, wasn't Mr. Black supposed to come ?''  
  
R: ''When we were out of food, yeah.''  
  
T: ''Well, we're almost out of food, so maybe.............''  
  
R: ''Maybe he's coming today !?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''That's possible. We could go to the beach and wait.''  
  
T: ''I'll go.''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
T: ''What was that Mary ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
Tristan smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
T: ''If you want me, just say so.''  
  
R: ''I think the beach's calling you.''  
  
T: ''And I think you're body is calling me.''  
  
He grinned at her and winked.  
  
T: ''I'll be at the beach if anyone needs me.''  
  
R: ''Take your time.''  
  
Rory closed the door behind Tristan and sighed. There was something about Tristan that could make her so antagonized. He always had some remark to throw back at her and since she couldn't resist saying something hurtful to him, that he would always turn into something charming, their banters could go on for hours. Yet, she didn't mind. In the right time and place she would have actually enjoyed their banter. It was part of the way they communicated, of their daily ritual. She turned around and bumped into Jess.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
J: ''You know, nowadays people use their eyes, so this won't happen.''  
  
Rory shifted her gaze up and locked eyes with him. His eyes stood amused. Rory smiled as she noticed the small changes in his features. His eyes were a shade lighter than they usually were. His eyes were actually quite extraordinary. Just looking in them, made her feel like he wanted to know everything about her, every secret, every lie. And his lips were slightly curved in a crooked smirk. There was something playful about it, as if he had just witnessed one of her most embarrassing moments. She dropped her gaze from his eyes to his lips. She wanted to feel them on her skin. She wanted him to kiss her. It didn't matter where. Just as long as she could find out if his kiss would make her weak in the knees and if it could make her toes curl with pleasure. But she couldn't. She took a step back and gently brushed past him.  
  
But as soon as she had past him, she could feel his fingers lock themselves around her wrist. He gently pulled her towards him and turned her around to face him. He saw her frown and smiled. She hadn't expected this.  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
Rory met his eyes.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''Why didn't you kiss me ?''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes and he watched in adoration as a faint blush crept upon her face.  
  
R: ''Cause...........''  
  
Rory bit her lip and carefully brought her eyes up to meet his.  
  
R: ''Cause you just broke up with Shane a couple of days ago and.............I don't know, it just seems wrong. I mean, she isn't as horrible as I thought she was.''  
  
Jess nodded. Why didn't he think of that ? This was Rory after all. And she would go out of her way to make people happy and feel good about themselves. Including Shane......... Jess pulled her even closer and brought his lips closer to hers.  
  
R: ''Jess............''  
  
He briefly met her eyes.  
  
J: ''Shane won't care.''  
  
R: ''But.........''  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Jess' lips were already covering hers. He entwined his hands with hers and pulled them close to his chest. The kiss was slow and gentle. Jess didn't force her to part her lips and he resisted the temptation when she did. This was just their first after all. When the kiss ended, Rory opened her eyes and looked at Jess. Their lips were only inches apart, yet he didn't make any attempt to kiss her again. And this made Rory smile and realize even more how much she cared about him. He might not be the nicest or the most talkative person around, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to her was his patience with her and the way he actually listened to her when she talked. That was all she wanted.  
  
R: ''I have to wake the others.''  
  
She let go of his hands and placed them around his neck. She hugged him and brought her mouth to his ear.  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
After that she let go and went to wake the others.  
  
Jess smirked as he watched her leave the room. Her hug had just as much affect on him as their kiss. It was a feeling almost impossible to describe. It made him feel warm inside and he couldn't help but smirk. It was like a kiss on a rainy day. Everything and more that he needed.  
  
As soon as everyone was in the living room, Jess showed them the camera and told them that they were hidden all over the house. He told them about Tristan going to the beach, but no one seemed to be listening. Shane was rambling about how there was one in the bathroom, while Paris on the other hand started to talk about no one having respect for people's privacy these days. Rory listened patiently while she told her all this, rolling her eyes every now and then when Paris wasn't looking.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Tristan came in, dragging a man with him.  
  
R: ''Uhm.....Tristan ?''  
  
Tristan shot them a look over his shoulder as he dragged the man inside.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please :-) Personally I think this is a poor excuse for a chapter, short and stuff. Sorry, but at least it had a sweet R/J moment. Please check out chapter 8 of 'Ace of Hearts' if you haven't yet. (There's something strange about Dean) Thanks again for the reviews!!! :-) 


	15. Paradise

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thank you! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Tristan came in, dragging a man with him.  
  
R: ''Uhm.....Tristan ?''  
  
Tristan shot them a look over his shoulder as he dragged the man inside.  
  
T: ''Mr. Black didn't show.''  
  
R: ''Tristan, you have only been waiting there for an hour or so.''  
  
Tristan let go of the man and shrugged.  
  
T: ''I get bored easily.''  
  
Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at the man, who was now lying on the floor. Paris examined the guy and then looked at Tristan.  
  
P: ''What did you do to him ?''  
  
T: ''Nothing I didn't do at Chilton.''  
  
P: ''That's reassuring.''  
  
R: ''We can't just leave him like this, lying on the floor when he's unconscious.''  
  
T: ''Of course not. I'll wake him up.''  
  
R: ''Tristan............''  
  
T: ''Hey, you want some answers, right ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip and nodded.  
  
R: ''But we could at least put him on the couch.''  
  
Tristan sighed as he walked over to the man and started to drag him towards the couch, Dave helping him. They tried to wake him up, but the man didn't, so Jess offered to get some water to throw over his face. Which caused Rory to smile, even under these circumstances. Jess emptied the glass on the man's face and this time he did wake up. He shot up and his eyes flew open.  
  
Man: ''What the.......?!''  
  
T: ''Hey hey, no swearing. Not in front of the ladies.''  
  
The man looked at Tristan and then at the other teens.  
  
Man: ''What am I doing here ?''  
  
T: ''Oh you know, just hanging.''  
  
Tristan had taken the part of the leader without even knowing it. Normally Paris was the leader, but this time she didn't argue. After all this wasn't some school project.  
  
J: ''And we thought that since you're hanging with us, you could give us a couple of answers.''  
  
Man: ''Answers ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, you know, explain a few things. The screams, the graveyard..........''  
  
S: ''And those freaks who were knocking on the door.''  
  
J: ''Don't they know that even if they knock louder, we still won't let them in ?''  
  
Man: ''I'm afraid I can't give you any answers.''  
  
T: ''I'm afraid you'll have to.''  
  
Man: ''But I'm not allowed to.''  
  
J: ''I'm not allowed to kill either, but if there's not other way.........''  
  
Rory shuddered and looked at Jess. She didn't like where this conversation was going. She didn't like the way both Tristan and Jess were threatening the man. She knew that this was probably the only way they could get some answers, but couldn't they do it in a more civil way. She met Jess' eyes and saw how amused he was. Rory let out a silent sigh of relief. He was just joking.  
  
Man: ''But my boss, he'll............''  
  
Paris rolled her eyes.  
  
P: ''Kill you ?''  
  
D: ''He won't.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, we won't give him the chance to kill you.''  
  
The man looked at the teens again, wondering if they were serious or not. Finally he sighed and gave in. They looked dangerous and serious enough.  
  
Man: ''Fine, what do you wanna know ?''  
  
Lane: ''Everything.''  
  
R: ''Let's start with the lights. Every time they went out, was it an accident ?''  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
Man: ''No. The electricity of this house is hooked up to our 'control room' so to speak. And our control room is hooked up to the windmills, so that we get enough power to run everything.''  
  
Dave: ''We never saw any windmills.''  
  
Man: ''That's because they are on the other end of this island.''  
  
Lane: ''That explains the light, but what about those screams we kept hearing ?''  
  
The man got a small tape-recorder out of his pocket and showed it to them.  
  
Man: ''The scream's recorded. If we hook them up to some speakers and turn the volume up, it can be heard all over this island.''  
  
R: ''What about the graveyard ? And all those graves ?''  
  
Man: ''They're all fake.''  
  
R: ''Fake ?''  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Man: ''Every single one of them. There's nothing underneath the ground, no bones, nothing. And the names are made up, just as the dates. It took us a while, but it was definitely worth it.''  
  
Lane: ''That's sick.''  
  
P: ''Not sick, but genius.''  
  
D: ''What about all that knocking on the windows and stuff ?''  
  
The man smiled.  
  
Man: ''That were me and my friends. We film during the day, but when there's nothing to film we get bored, so we decided to have a little fun. Make you guys feel scared. After all that's what the boss wants.''  
  
R: ''And what about the message............in the sand ?''  
  
Man: ''One of the cameramen again. I didn't even know of that later on.''  
  
T: ''What about the message on the mirror ?''  
  
The man smirked.  
  
Man: ''You all were on the beach and I just couldn't resist. I also was the one who held the door shut for her..........''  
  
He nodded in Rory's direction.  
  
Man: ''And everyone thought she was crazy.''  
  
R: ''That wasn't funny.''  
  
The man just smiled and shrugged. Suddenly Tristan spotted something else in the man's pocket. He reached for it and pulled out a cell phone. He handed it to the guy.  
  
T: ''Call your boss and tell him to get us of off this island.''  
  
The man took the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Man: ''Yes, hello Mr. Black...................''  
  
Mr. Black ? The guy who brought them here on that boat, he was the boss ?! They all exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. They didn't wanna miss one word that was coming out of the man's mouth. Finally the man hung up.  
  
Man: ''Mr. Black will pick you up at the beach in two hours.''  
  
Then the man got up.  
  
Man: ''Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to the control room and tell the others that the show's over.''  
  
T: ''Thanks for your cooperation.''  
  
The man smiled a bitter smile at Tristan and left. After that they all went to their room and started to pack, glad that this 'vacation' was finally coming to an end.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After everyone was done packing, they headed over to the beach. While everyone was standing near the water, Rory chose to be alone. Enjoying the way the sun colored the ocean in different shades. She liked, that when the water moved, the different colors started to mix together, creating a blur of vague colors. She was standing underneath one of the palm trees, hidden by the shades. As soon as she reached the beach, she had taken off her shoes and dug her toes into the sand. She was going to miss doing that.  
  
She still couldn't believe that the graveyard and everything had been fake and set up. But she didn't spend too much time thinking about it. After all it was over now and even though it had been scary, she thought everything had been worth it. If it hadn't been for this trip, she and Jess would have never found each other. And they wouldn't have woken up in each other's arms on the beach. Rory smiled as she looked at her toes.  
  
J: ''What are you thinking about ?''  
  
Rory looked up, but didn't look at him yet. That was another thing she liked about Jess. He always seemed to show up when she was thinking about him. As if he knew she was reaching out for him. She didn't even have to kiss him, standing so close to him was enough for her. Rory shrugged and looked at him, a smile gracing her face.  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
Jess met her eyes and was immediately fascinated by her sincere and unclouded eyes. Nothing but honesty and that was something he really appreciated about her. She wouldn't tell anyone a single lie and she always let people down gently, like a feather slowly twirling down to the ground. And she had showed him that she had been definitely worth the wait.  
  
Lane: ''Hey guys ! The boat's here !''  
  
Rory broke their eye contact and looked at the ocean. Indeed the boat was there, waiting for them. She had been so caught up with Jess, that she didn't even hear the boat. Rory quickly put on her shoes and started to struggle with her bags.  
  
J: ''Need some help ?''  
  
R: ''Not need, but want.''  
  
Jess smirked and took one of her bags. They walked over to the boat, walking side by side. Mr. Black took their bags and started to put them in the boat. While he was doing this he kept talking.  
  
Mr. Black: ''I'm an old man and I had all this money, so I decided to have some fun. So I put the add in that magazine, hoping it would attract some teens who had nothing better to do and were looking for some fun. I hope ya'll forgive me for all the camera's. The tapes I made were for me. I was alone and this way it felt like I wasn't. Cause I was surrounded by your emotions. Anger, fear, love, happiness............''  
  
He kept talking as they went into the boat and sat down. Rory found a spot at the end of the boat. She had a great view of the island as Mr. Black started the boat. Jess was sitting next to her and when the beach was out of sight, Rory turned her head and met his eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ears, so he could take a closer look at her.  
  
Rory started to blush and lowered her eyes. Jess put his arm around her waist, gently touching her skin with his rough hands. Rory cuddled up against him and closed her eyes. She could feel the wind playing with her hair and Jess' fingers on her stomach. This was truly............paradise.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Well, another story's done. I know this chapter wasn't really worth reading, but I had a lot of trouble writing this story and the ending wasn't an exception. Thanks for reading it and leaving such amazing reviews! Really appreciate every single one of them! :-) Be sure to check for updates of 'Ace of Hearts' every now and then, kay ? I will start a new story asap. Thanks!!! :-) 


End file.
